


A Little Bit Blue and Yellow (A Little Bit Eye of Newt)

by andresurrected



Series: Hogwarts au [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Angst, Fluff, Harry Potter AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-20
Updated: 2013-02-20
Packaged: 2017-11-29 03:49:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 30,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/682419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andresurrected/pseuds/andresurrected
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys attend Hogwarts. Liam is the Gryffindor Quidditch captain, Harry is a beater.<br/>Louis and Zayn are Slytherins. Niall is a Hufflepuff. There is a misunderstanding, and there are shenanigans in the Room of Requirement. Also,  a <i> lot</i> of Quidditch matches.<br/> </p><p>  <i>Liam says, “Don’t repeat that. I’m not meant to have favourites.” Harry claps him on the back, grasping his shoulder and bringing him in for a hug.</i><br/> <br/><i>“Noted for blackmail,” Louis assures him, nodding once. Liam smiles at him like he doesn't believe him.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Bit Blue and Yellow (A Little Bit Eye of Newt)

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is both my first 1D fic, and my longest ever fic.  
> Comments are much appreciated :) 
> 
> Happy reading!

Potions class is always a hit and miss subject, Louis feels.

He’s meant to be good at it, because it’s Slytherin’s unofficial favourite subject, but Louis would much rather be practicing Charms, which seems a thousand times more interesting.

Potions can sometimes be fun, though, like when they’re attempting something pretty routine and less supervised and he can sabotage Harry Styles’ potions by adding Eye of Newt. It’s like his speciality or something.

\- Harry always looks down at his cauldron, filled with bogey-green liquid instead of maroon with the most genuinely confused expression, and it’s all Louis can do not to collapse in a fit of giggles-

Today, however, they’re meant to be creating a poison antidote, and much to Louis’ dismay, he’s paired up _with_ Harry, who smiles at him slowly, which seems to be how he does everything. While Louis takes school pretty casually, he does actually want to do well in his NEWTs, which means he shouldn’t sabotage their potion just to watch Harry’s hilariously puzzled expression.

“You’re rubbish at potions, you know.” He tells Harry earnestly as Harry joins him behind their cauldron.

Harry frowns. “No ‘m not.” He has his hands in the pockets of his pants and he’s looking at the blackboard at the front of the room instead of Louis.

“You are though,” Louis insists, standing close to him, “You always get your potions wrong.”

“I fix them though,” Harry shrugs. He has a point. He would have failed weeks ago if he’d been unable to correct them from Louis’ sabotaging.

“If you’re that good, how come you get them wrong to begin with?”

Harry shrugs noncommittally. It’s infuriating. Louis ponders briefly shoving the Eye of Newt in Harry’s book bag instead.

From the front of the room, the professor waves his wand the stick of chalk rises to the air, writing the ingredients on the board without help. “If you’ll turn your books to page seven hundred and ninety four...” There is a scuffling as the class rummages through their bags and then flips their books through to the correct page, “You may begin.”

Louis immediately heads to the store room to collect the ingredients they’ll need for their potion. There are some things they’ll need that he hasn’t used much before, and it looks like it’s a reasonably complicated potion.

When he gets back Harry’s reading the instructions, cauldron already heated up, knife and cutting board out. He takes the Sopophorous Bean off of the small pile Louis has stacked up, and begins cutting it. He seems to know what he’s doing- the beans are fairly tough and resist when you try to cut them, but Harry seems to have some sort of technique. Louis is impressed. No wonder he’s not managed to hinder Harry’s potions too badly.

 

They work mostly in silence for the rest of the lesson, save for the occasional ‘could you pass the...’ It goes quickly for a lesson where Louis isn’t having fun by mucking around with the temperature of other people’s potions when the professor’s back is turned.

They finish their potion and stand hands on hips looking appreciatively at it. It’s the exact shade of murky brown mixed through with yellow and green described in the book, and looks a bit like cat vomit. It’s fantastic.

They’re graded and dismissed, and Louis is picking up his book bag off the floor when Harry pats him companionably on the shoulder and says, “See, works better _without_ Eye of Newt.”

Louis’s turns his head sharply to look at him, horrified. Harry just twitches his eyebrows upward twice and smirks.

Fucking Gryffindors.

 

< >

 

Liam isn’t quite sure how he got made a Gryffindor. He doesn’t really feel particularly brave, and surely his biggest trait, the one most likely for him to be sorted by, would be his loyalty. He’d do anything for his friends.

But somehow Niall got made a Hufflepuff instead of Liam. It’s probably his penchant for food. Is that a Hufflepuff thing? Liam thinks it is.

Either way, Liam dons his red embellished robes with Harry, and they sit at the Gryffindor table, year in, year out.

The Great Hall is always packed late during breakfast time. Students rush in last minute to grab a bite of food and linger after the dong for their first lesson has rung. He and Harry’ve made it down on time this morning, and they’re able to eat their food at a leisurely pace. Niall comes and sits with them, which is pretty usual.

“Did you finish your homework last night?” Liam asks them, from the opposite side of the table, shovelling some scrambled eggs into his mouth.

“Mosd ‘f i’,” Niall replies through a sandwich of bacon and chips. Liam frowns at him, “Wha’!?” He swallows his mouthful and continues, “I’ll do it during lunch!”

He’s not going to. Liam can tell.

“’m done.” Harry replies, “Had to write up a report in potions.”

Liam nods. He had the same homework for potions as Harry. He’d have preferred to be grouped up with Harry for their lesson, but their professor liked to mix things up a bit. Instead, Liam’d been paired up with a moody Ravenclaw named Adam and Harry’d been paired up with Louis, an energetic but misbehaving Slytherin. Probably Liam had got the better deal.

“Mmn, you got Tomlinson, right?” Niall asks. He’s washing down his sandwich with a full glass of pumpkin juice.

“Yup,”

“How’d you know?” Liam asks.

“Oh, I’m friends with Zayn. He’s Louis’ friend, another Slytherin. You know Zayn, remember, he’s the one with the-“ he puts down his pumpkin juice and waves his hand in front of his face several times. “you know, face.”

“The one with the face.” Harry deadpans. Niall frowns at him, annoyed and Harry smirks.

 “You’d know him if you saw him. Anyway, he told me. I don’t think Louis likes you, Harry.”

“I think the Eye of Newt I find in my half completed potions every class would agree with you. Seriously, I don’t even know where he gets it.”

Liam splutters. “Harry, you’ve got to tell professor Brown about that. You can’t let him just sabotage your potions and do nothing about it!”

Harry shrugs. “I told him I know that he does it, during last lesson. He’ll stop, I reckon.” Liam raises an eyebrow, sceptical. “Well, I told him in a roundabout way.” Harry amends. Liam goes to speak again but Niall cuts him off.

“Li, it’s really Harry’s choice what he does. He’s managed to fix his potions every time, and besides, it’s not just him that Louis torments. He keeps mucking up the temperatures on Perrie’s cauldron too.”

“But-“ Liam starts, but the two of them stare him down. “Fine.”

“I just really don’t care about that git Louis bloody Tomlinson and his stupid pranks, Li.” Harry says, and Liam knows that’s the conversation is over for now.

Liam shrugs and eats a spoonful of his baked beans. From somewhere down the table across from them, Liam hears a few raised voices, but doesn’t think anything of it until he sees Harry and Niall, look down the table over Liam’s shoulder to see what the noise is about, their expressions turning to frowns.

“Hello lads,” Someone says behind Liam. He turns around and Louis Tomlinson is standing there. “And you, Styles.”

Harry puts his fork down and raises an eyebrow, “Tomlinson, what do you want?”

Louis laughs without humour, “Always such a brave little Gryffindor lad, calling people names behind their backs.”

Liam frowns for a moment until he remembers what Harry’d just said about him. Louis must have heard.

“Yeah, well, I only speak the truth... honourable Gryffindor and all.” Harry says. Niall looks between the two of them and takes a spoonful of spaghetti off Harry’s plate.

Louis smirks and crosses his arms in front of him. Liam says, “Look, Louis, leave him alone.” Louis looks down at him, assesses him and looks back at Harry, smirk widening.

“Oh, your puppy dog fights for you too?”

Liam frowns. “That’s enough.” Harry says. “Just ‘cause you got no friends doesn’t mean you can to insult mine.”

He pushes his chair back and stands up. Liam watches his fingers drift toward his pocket where his wand is hidden, fingers twitching. It’s almost like one of those old Muggle Western tele programme that Liam’s dad watches. Around them, a group of students is gathering, itching for a fight. Liam looks toward the staff table, where a few professors are sitting. They haven’t seemed to notice the kerfuffle yet, but it’s only a matter of time. The question is which will happen first.

Louis’ own hand twitches toward his pocket, and he’s first to pull his wand out. He points it at Harry, who pauses, deer in the headlights, hand half way in his pocket to his own wand. “Don’t move,” Louis says smugly, holding his wand loosely in his hand, the other on his hip.

Someone that Liam vaguely recognises pushes his way through the crowd and ends up at Louis’ arm. He’s wearing green embellished robes too. “Louis,” he says, “don’t.”

Louis pushes him off, “He’s a dick, Zayn.”

Oh, _Zayn_. So _that’s_ what Niall meant about the face.

“Fucking twat,” Harry says under his breath. Liam groans, this isn’t the start to his morning he wanted. He looks over to the staff table again, where one of the professors is frowning and making her way over. She’s taking her time, though.

Liam looks back to Louis again, who has definitely heard Harry. “You’re so infuriating!” He shouts, and Liam can tell what’s going to happen before it happens. His body seems to move on its own accord as he stands up and turns to push Louis away as Louis says “Flipendo!”

The spell hits Liam square on the chest, and the last thing he hears before he blacks out is the Professor’s yelling.

-

Liam wakes up in the hospital wing and it takes him a good few moments to remember what happened. The ache in his body kicks in a second later. Harry and Niall are sitting by his side, and they smile when he looks up. Harry has several tiny bandages over his eyebrow, but otherwise he looks fine, albeit a little worried.

To Liam’s surprise, Zayn is also sitting with them. When Liam looks at him he gives him a bit of a sheepish look.

“Erm.” Liam says to the silent room, “What happened?”

Harry leans over and puts his hands in Liam’s hair, rubbing his head. “You took a spell for me, Li.” He sounds kind of awed. “Thank you.”

Liam leans into the touch, closing his eyes.

“T’was nothing.” He says. He opens his eyes and Niall grins at him from the seat next to Harry’s.

“You enjoying that?” He smiles, “perhaps you _are_ a wee bit of a puppy, hey?”

Harry frowns at him over his arm which is stroking Liam’s forehead. “Hey. He’s a good friend! Unlike you, stealing food from my plate while that _Slytherin_ was badmouthing me!” he pauses and glances at Zayn, “no offence Zayn.”

“It’s cool, mate.”

Niall scoffs. “I was hungry and it was entertaining. Everyone else was watching!”

Liam grabs Harry’s hand off his head and clasps it between his on his chest. He frowns at the lot of them. “Are you going to tell me what happened? And what is _Zayn_ doing here? What happened to Louis?” He looks over at Zayn, “No offence Zayn.”

“Nah, it’s cool.”

“You got knocked out, mate,” Harry helpfully supplies. Liam give him his best ‘no shit,’ face, and Harry shrugs apologetically, “right, well, you were knocked back onto the table! It was fantastic. Niall got food all over him. Well, you did too but you didn’t react so it wasn’t as funny.

“Anyway, so there you were, sprawled on the table, _lifeless_! And then Professor Cole disarmed Louis, which was a major help, let me tell you, I guess she didn’t realise I wanted to jinx him, so then I did-“

“-Obligatory comment about how you hurt my friend, yada yada. Shame on you etcetera,” Zayn butts in, and he and Harry high-five over Liam’s bed.

“I mean, it wasn’t as hardcore as the spell he got on you, I didn’t really want to hurt him but embarrass him. But anyway, so then Professor Cole disarmed me, too, all the while yelling at me, and then we got taken down here, and I’m in detention for the next few weeks. You’re going to need a substitute beater, on another, unrelated note.” He grins. Niall rolls his eyes.

“Alright,” says Liam, taking it all in. “But what did you do to Louis, and where is he now? Also what about your eyebrow?”

“He’s in here,” Zayn supplies. He nods over to one of the beds with closed curtains. “He didn’t want anyone to see him.” Zayn scratches his eyebrow, obviously trying to hold back a laugh, “That was a brilliant spell though, mate. I really have to congratulate that. Transfiguration is one of my favourites, you know?”

Harry nods and they make pleased eyes at each other over Liam, again. Ugh, he feels like a third wheel in his own hospital room. “Ugh,” he says. He feels a little woozy. What does a bloke have to do to get some sympathy and pain relief? “My everything aches.” He tells them.

Harry makes soothing noises and begins to rub his forehead again. “Your eyebrow?” Liam asks.

Harry rubs his head with his spare hand and looks at Zayn, grinning.

“That was me,” Zayn says. “I figure I had to at least pretend to defend Lou. Even if he was being a bit of a tosser.” He grins. “So now me and Harry’ll be in detention together! With Lou!”

“God, will anyone be on the Quidditch teams?” Liam asks.

“I can play!” Niall suggests.

They all gape at him. “Fuck no,” Liam says eventually. Harry laughs and Niall frowns.

“Well. This has been an interesting day, then.” Harry says, “All before lunch time! And you worried we wouldn’t get anything done, Liam!” Liam rolls his eyes. He supposes the day could be worse. He hasn’t been hit in the balls at all, which is unusual really.

“And we’ve learnt something, too!” Niall supplies. Liam stares at him. “You no longer have to worry why you were put in Gryffindor, you brave attack dog, you!”

Harry says, “My hero!” batting his eyelashes and attempting to hug Liam while Liam pushes him away- gently, because he still hurts. Liam pretends to vomit on Harry’s shoulder when he finally gets his hug.

“How is this my life?” Liam ponders.

“I hear you, mate.” Niall says. He flicks Harry’s arse where Harry’s leaning over Liam, sticking it in Niall’s face. Liam gives him the thumbs up over Harry’s back.

“I hope you know when I’m feeling better I’m going to give you all a stern talking to.” Liam says.

Harry nods into his shoulder. “I’m counting on it.”

“That’s our Liam,” Niall agrees.

 

< >

 

It’s bloody torture, it is, Louis bemoans as he sits in the detention room with Zayn and Harry. They’re seated in an old classroom with a few other students. Louis is sitting next to Zayn, but Zayn keeps passing notes to Harry and his friend Taylor and grinning.

Never has he hated a Gryffindor more.

They’re meant to be doing their homework in this time, but Louis keeps getting distracted and doodling pictures of Harry Styles, Mr Gryffindor Douche himself, being transfigured into a rat. He’s starting to get the details of the fur in when Zayn leans over and pokes him with his quill.

“You know he isn’t that bad” he whispers. He looks over Lou’s shoulder at the doodle and nods. “Nice picture. Needs more sass though.”

“Oh come off it, just because you’re a deluded Styles fan-girl doesn’t mean we all are.” Louis whispers back.

Zayn pokes him again. “Do your homework,” he says. It’s not a very convincing argument. Louis nods but goes back to doodling. He pulls his wand out and charms the little Harry-Rat to move, skittering around his page in 2D, sniffing the few words he’s written as homework.

As he’s watching it, something hits him in the head. It’s a bewitched paper plane, and it flutters in his hand as he holds it. He looks around the room to see where it came from, and catches Harry’s eye. Harry nods his head at him, face straight. He mouths ‘open it.’ Louis ducks his head, scowling.

He opens it anyway, holding it down as it tries to fly off. Inside, Harry has written ‘ _I’d forgotten how ugly you looked without the ears, want me to transfigure them again? It won’t even cost you.’_ Louis’ face heats up, and he frowns. Fucking Harry.

He writes _‘Fuck You,’_ on the paper, but it doesn’t seem to cut out exactly how he feels. He replicates the Harry-Rat he’d drawn on his homework on the plane, charming it to enthusiastically flip off whoever reads the paper. It’s pretty good work, he reckons. Zayn’s given him a few art lessons so he isn’t completely rubbish. He folds the plane back up again and enchants it to fly back to Harry, planting itself firmly in his hair. Louis looks down at his parchment and continues his homework.

A few minutes later he’s hit in the head with the plane again. He doesn’t bother looking up, he knows who it’s from. Zayn pokes him with his Quill again but Louis ignores it.

He opens up the parchment plane and reads Harry’s reply.

‘ _In your dreams perhaps’_ is Harry’s reply. It’s not the most creative nor original reply, and Louis scoffs quietly. He looks up to see whether or not the professor supervising the detention is watching, but he’s leant back on his chair, mouth parted and snoring slightly. Louis looks back to the note. As well as the words, Harry’s bewitched the Harry-Rat to strangle a little caricature of Louis with rabbit ears that Harry’s added.

Louis raises an eyebrow at the page and then turns around to glance at Harry. Harry’s watching him already, and he smirks a satisfied little smirk when he catches Louis eye. Harry’s friend Taylor is watching them too, a little amused smile as she looks between the two of them. Louis scowls at them and turns around again.

Louis wonders if he should apologise to Harry’s friend Liam. He’d not meant to hit him with the spell. To be fair, Liam _had_ jumped in the way. Gryffindors and their bloody need to play the hero. 

Louis adds a little puppy dog pleading the Harry Rat to stop strangling the tiny Louis with bunny ears. He adds a speech bubble ‘ _Don’t hurt Louis, he’s so handsome and cunning!’_ He folds up the parchment plane and sends it back. He hears Harry receive it, as he lets out a surprised gasp of laughter.

Louis glances at the professor to make sure he hasn’t woken up. He’s still snoring faintly. Louis lets himself chuckle a little inwardly, and figures he might as well do some of his homework, so he flips through the pages in his text book and begins to write down the twelve uses of dragons’ blood.

He’s gotten a good few paragraphs out by the time he gets Harry’s parchment plane reply to the head. He hastily opens it up and reads the response. He lets out a little “Ouch,” upon reading it. Inside is a picture of the little rabbit eared Louis pulling out a wand and zapping the puppy dog, where it falls to the floor, little ‘x’s for eyes.

“What?” Zayn whispers fiercely. “What are you doing? Let me see the note.” He reaches over and tugs at the plane, but Louis holds on to it.

“Sod off, get your own parchment plane.” He tells him.

“I thought you hated Harry,” Zayn whispers, “Why are you sending him notes of _friendship_ and _love?_ ”

“They are violent depictions of how I am going to _end him_ , you twat. And I don’t _hate_ him, per say, I just hate all that he stands for.”

Zayn scoffs. “You really are an idiot, aren’t you.” He lets go of the note. Louis immediately yanks it close to his chest.

The professor lets out a particularly loud snore, and the boys look over at him in horror. He doesn’t wake up, and they relax.  Louis turns to face Zayn and says, “Leave me alone you giant traitor.”

He hears Harry snigger and realises he’s spoken a little too loudly. He makes eye contact with Harry accidentally and drops his head, cheeks colouring.

“Oh,” Zayn says. “So that’s what this is all about.”

“Fuck off.” Louis insists, “What are you on?”

“Heh,” is his only response, before Zayn goes back to his writing.

Louis hunches over his homework and admires the charm spells on the parchment plane.

 

< >

 

Harry loves Quidditch. Always has, always will. He’s a hardcore Puddlemere United fan, and he plays on the Gryffindor house team as a beater. He _loves_ it.

Which is why missing out on playing for two weeks is torture. He almost regrets retaliating against Louis, transfiguring his ears into oversized rabbit ears. Almost.

After lessons, Harry, Liam and Niall make their way down to the Quidditch pitch to watch the team play. They’ve got a substitute beater because Harry’s banned temporarily. Liam leaves them at the stands and down to the field, as he’s the captain. Harry and Niall wave him off and sit in spots in the stands. It’s quite eerie, really, the empty Quidditch stands. Usually whenever Harry sees them it’s from the air, and they’re full.

He sighs meaningfully and Niall pats him on the back. “Calm down, trigger finger, you’ll get back to beating balls soon enough.”

Harry frowns at Niall and attempts to hit him in the crotch. Niall pushes him away, laughing. They sit down and watch the teams warm up. Both Hufflepuff and Gryffindor are sharing the pitch, playing a bit of a scratch match as preparation for their match on the weekend. Harry’s not looking forward to it. He doesn’t have that much faith in the replacement beater, a bloke named Nick that they’d roped in last minute. Liam’s great, he really is, but he could’ve chosen someone completely rubbish just because they’d asked nicely.

“Oh quit your internal self flattery,” Niall says, watching the group. “Can’t wait till we beat you on Saturday.” He side eyes Harry, trying not to show that he’s grinning.

“Wow, Nialler, want to put your money where your mouth is?” He nudges Niall. On the ground, Liam blows a whistle and the Gryffindor team mounts their brooms and they fly gracefully into the air. Liam yells something that Harry can’t quite make out, but he’s heard it so many times he knows what it is. The team starts their laps around the field, ducking and weaving between the goals and the stands.

“Sure,” Niall says easily, “I bet you four galleons that Hufflepuff wins.”

Harry scoffs, “Gryffindor won’t let missing their best player stop them! You’re on.”

They grin at each other fiercely, and shake on it, pulling each other into a bro hug.

-

The game finishes after about forty five minutes, when the Snitch is caught. Gryffindor wins, but only because they’d caught the snitch, earning them an extra 150 points. Hufflepuff had been ahead by points before that, and the seekers had been quite close, Perrie catching the snitch ahead of Tom by just a hair.

Harry runs down to the pitch, leaving Niall training behind. Liam calls a huddle and they’re all grouped around each other when Harry reaches the ground. He runs up and joins the circle, looping his arms around Louis’ waist and over Leigh-Ann’s shoulder.

Liam glances around outside the circle guiltily, like he’s worried that someone will see Harry within a 100 kilometre radius of Quidditch and sentence him to more ban time. Harry grins at him and bops his jaw with a loose fist.

“Calm down Liam.” He says. The worried expression on Liam’s face falls slowly and is replaces with his ‘game face.’ Harry loves Liam’s game face. It means that they’ve got a damn good chance to win this match, and also it’s kind of hilarious to look at and snigger at with Niall.

“Right then, team,” Liam starts, and he begins to give them the plays he’s planned for the match, as well as improvements he’s noticed they need.

Harry looks around the little huddle in at the faces of his team mates. They’re all staring at Liam, hanging on to his words, and he feels so proud of them. They’re going to win! They have to.

Harry’s smiling at the faces in the circle when he notices that his replacement, Nick, is staring right back at him. He grins at Harry when he catches his eye. Harry smiles back, then nods his head in Liam’s direction, in a ‘pay attention’ type of way. Nick winks at him and then does as he’s told.

Huh, Harry thinks.

 

After Liam’s finished with his pep talk, Harry corners Nick as he’s gulping down water from his water bottle. “Hey,” Harry says.

Nick looks at him, swallows his mouth and says, “Hi.”

“So,” Harry nods at him, and boy is this super awkward, “Harry Styles. You’re my replacement.”

Nick grins. “That I am,” He puts his bottle back into his backpack and slings it over his shoulder. “Nick Grimshaw.” They begin walking toward the entrance of the pitch, where the rest of the team is already headed. Liam and Niall are walking together, and they look back at Harry and grin smugly. Harry flips them off, and they turn around, laughing.

“Well, I mean,” Harry continues, “Temporary replacement. Of course I’m coming back in two weeks, so you’re only on for this one game.”

“Ah, of course, ‘Harry Styles: pretty much a big deal,’ yeah?” He’s grinning, and he knows that Nick’s teasing him, but he is pretty much a big deal, so. “We’ll see, we’ll see.”

“Best beater in years, I’m told.” He grins at Nick.

Nick grins back, “Right, until me?”

Harry raises his eyebrows. “Those are some mighty big shoes you’re trying to steal, Nick, if you’re so amazing, how come I didn’t see you at the tryouts, yeah?”

“I was sick, sadly.” Nick shakes his head, “Prank gone wrong, you know the deal. Nasty stuff, you don’t want details.”

“No, I’m sure I know what you mean. Let’s just skip that conversation.”

They chat all the way up to the castle, and along the way Harry learns that Nick’s a seventh year, from Manchester, and is a half blood, magic on his mum’s side. It’s a relaxed, easy conversation for someone Harry has literally just met.

When they reach the Gryffindor tower, they pause in the common room. It’s not late enough for Harry to get to sleep, and Niall and Liam are sitting in some armchairs by the fire, so he says goodbye to Nick, promising to talk to him later about running through some Beater drills.

They have an awkward ‘do we shake or?’ moment where they can’t decide whether they’re fist bumping or shaking hands, but they end up grasping hands and then one-shoulder hug, before Nick turns for the boy’s dorm stairs.

Niall pats the beanbag on the floor near the two of them, and Harry plops down in it. “You lads looked good on the field down there, don’t forget about me,” Harry tells Liam.

Liam and Niall just stare at him, smug grins on their face.

Harry blinks. “What?” He ask them. He taps his face, wondering if there is something of it. “What!?”

“You seem to get on fairly well with Nick,” Liam comments. He looks like he’s holding back a laugh.

Harry frowns, confused. He looks to Niall for help, but Niall just winks at him and makes a kissy face.

“What!?” Harry repeats, exasperated, because seriously, what? “I do- oh.” Oh. “Oh my god,” Harry says. Niall and Liam begin stop bothering to hide their laughter and let out a serious of choked loud guffaws. Harry burries his face in his hands.

_Oh my god._

-

The first Quidditch game of the season is always packed out. The stands are full of students wearing the house colours of Gryffindor or Hufflepuff, the two competing teams. Zayn’s in the seating places traditionally reserved for Slytherin supporters, but because their team isn’t playing, they’re all mostly wearing the yellow and black of Hufflepuff, considered the lesser of two evils.

Zayn and Louis, however, are decked out in red and gold paraphernalia that Zayn had borrowed off of Liam and Niall, the latter who had it for when Hufflepuff wasn’t playing and he wanted to support his friends. Zayn had tried to convince Louis to ask Harry if he could borrow something of his, but Louis had stuck up his nose and blatantly refused, spewing several profanities.

They’re getting a lot of flak from the rest of the Slytherins for their get up, and while it’s friendly teasing, it’s getting pretty old pretty quick.

“You wanna head over to the Gryffindor stands and pretend to be dirty lions?” Zayn asks, nudging Louis in the side with his elbow. Louis grins at him and nods, and because Louis is Louis, Zayn has an inkling that he’s got something mischievous planned. “You better not be planning revenge or anything.”

Louis waves a hand in a dismissive manner. “If I was going to do that, I would have already.” Zayn raises an eyebrow, but he shrugs his shoulders and the two of them move through the yellow and black crowd to the stairs and pathways to the Gryffindor stands, on the other side of the pitch.

It takes them a good five minutes. By the time they get there, all of the players have flown in from the sides and are hovering in the air while the captains stand on the ground and shake hands.

Zayn and Louis find a couple of seats with a good view and sit down, clutching their Gryffindor scarves around them. It’s cold this high up.  

Liam, the Gryffindor captain and Zayn’s friend, dwarfs the Hufflepuff captain, a slender girl with purple hair named Perrie who Zayn briefly dated in their fourth year. Liam and she smile at each other and shake hands, and the Professor umpiring the match announces that the game has started with a whistle.

The two of them leap on their brooms and zoom into the air. Zayn watches, enthralled. They’re all really amazing to watch. Zayn almost doesn’t notice as a familiar mop of hair bops past and takes the empty seat to his right.

Louis taps Zayn’s arm on his other side. Zayn tears his eyes from the game and looks at him. The expression on Louis face is urgent and hilarious. He makes eyes behind Zayn, and Zayn turns to see where he is looking.

Harry’s sitting behind Zayn, and Zayn turns back to grin mischievously at Louis. Louis mouths ‘Abort! Abort!’ to Zayn, but of course he ignores him.

“Harry!” Zayn says, ignoring Louis’ facepalm “Fancy seeing you here. How’s the face?”

Harry looks at the two of them, confusion flitters across his face for a split moment, before he grins. “What the bloody hell are you two doing here? And what are you _wearing!?_ ”

Zayn laughs, “Quite obviously we are showing our house pride.” Louis facepalms again.

“Let it be known that I had no choice in this,” he says.

Harry raises an eyebrow, “Sure you didn’t. Where did you get the getup, anyway?”

“Liam, actually.” Zayn says, “And Niall. We were going to ask you but we couldn’t because we’re not on speaking terms.”

Louis hits Zayn upside the head. Zayn turns to glare at him and smooths his hair back down. He supposes that he deserved that though.

“Oh, we’re not?” Harry says, smirking behind Zayn to Louis. Louis turns and concentrates very hard on the game. Harry laughs.

“How’s not playing going for you?” Zayn asks.

Harry shrugs. “I miss it, but I’ll be back by next game. Our sub isn’t too bad- I took him out for some drills before, but it’s going to be a close game. I bet Niall four galleons on Gryffindor though, so I hope we win.”

“Oh god, one of you isn’t going to be happy.” Zayn laughs. Louis laughs despite himself. He doesn’t look like he’s planning on setting Harry on fire, so everything seems to be going well.

Harry laughs as he watches the game. Gryffindor scores a goal, and Harry leaps to his feet with the rest of the Gryffindor around them, cheering for the Goal Liam’s scored. Belatedly, Zayn and Louis jump up too, but don’t cheer so enthusiastically. Zayn doesn’t really do cheering, and Louis is doing this thing where he pretends to be cool while in Harry’s presence.

They watch the game in companionable silence (save for the cheering) for a while, watching as the two teams go, tying almost consistently throughout the game. Gryffindor is just slightly gaining a winning margin when the commentator announces that the Hufflepuff seeker, Perrie, has spotted the Snitch and is moving in.

Harry stands up and runs to the edge of the stands to yell up into the sky.

“God, he takes this seriously,” Louis says to Zayn. Zayn raises an eyebrow.

“You don’t have to pretend to hate him, Lou, I know that you don’t.” Louis makes an affronted snorting noise but Zayn ignores him in favour of watching the game.

Perrie shoots across the sky, speeding after something that Zayn can’t see. One of the Gryffindor beaters, Zayn’s pretty sure that it’s Harry’s substitute, hits a Bludger toward Perrie, but he misses slightly and it shoots over her shoulder, missing her helmet by centimetres. She looks up as it whizzes past, startled, but continues on.

Harry swears loudly.

The Gryffindor seeker is catching up to Perrie, but it doesn’t seem like he’s going to be able to get there in time. Zayn scans the teams, the most of them watching as the seekers race to the finish. Liam, however rushes past the Hufflepuff’s Chasers, who are only partially paying attention, to score a goal. The Quaffle flies through the Keeper’s hoop and to the grass below. Liam spins around on his broom, shouting at the group around him who are staring as Perrie reaches out- and manages to grab the snitch.

A loud roar erupts from the Gryffindor sounds, a collective yell of disappointment and defeat. It’s nothing compared to the cheer of victory that erupts from the opposite stand. Hufflepuff wins!

“Fuck,” says Harry, where he’s pressed against the barrier.

The cheer continues even as the players fly down to the ground. On his way down, Liam flies past their stand and hovers next to where Harry is standing.

“Fuck,” they say in unison. They exchange a fist bump, and Liam continues down on his way to the floor.

“Bet you wish we’d donned the yellow and black, yeah?” Louis asks Zayn, grinning.

“Yes,” Harry says, turning around, “We _so_ needed your support. I reckon we’d have done better if you had, Tomlinson.” Harry barges past them, making sure to elbow Louis on his way down the stairs.

“You’re so good with words,” Zayn tells him.

“Sod off,” says Louis, unhappily.

 

< >

 

The party in the Hufflepuff common room is huge. When Niall arrives half an hour after the game’s started, it’s spilling out the door.

He enters the room and finds Perrie sitting on a couch with people sitting around her, listening to her recount their win. When she sees him, she stops mid word and says, “Niall! You’ve ditched your hoes to hang with your bros!” Niall laughs and leans in for a hug.

“Yeah, well, losing parties aren’t as fun as winning parties, you know. Plus, Harry bet me four galleons that Gryffindor’d win and I had to collect.” The people around them cheer. Most of them seem pretty drunk.

“Well done!” Perrie crows, “That’s what I like to hear! HUFFLEPUFF! HUFFLEPUFF!” she begins chanting. Everyone begins to join in. It’s so loud and euphoric, and it’s only the first game of the season.

It’s awesome. Ed’s smuggled in some pints and offers Niall one, which he takes without hesitation. He swings an arm around Ed’s shoulder and drinks his beer.

Fuck yes!

The night continues on, pretty much that. _Fuck yes!_

-

The next morning isn’t so much a ‘ _fuck yes’_ but an ‘ _I think I am dying_.’ Niall is so hung over he can’t figure out how to open his eyes for a good two minutes.

“What is happening to me?” He asks the quiet common room where he is passed out on a couch. Someone grunts from on the floor next to him.

“Shut up,” someone else moans from an arm chair.

Niall hesitantly moves to his feet, making sure not to stand on anyone as he rises. There are several cheetos mushed into his shirt and hair, and he can’t even remember cheetos so it must have been a good night. “What’s the time?” he asks no one in particular.

“Noon?” someone guesses from the floor.

Niall shrugs, good enough. He walks down the corridor to where his dorm is and changes into something a little cleaner- a hooded jumper and a pair of loose jeans. He runs a hand through his hair to get rid of the cheetos, but there isn’t much he can do with that without a shower, and he needs food before he can face one.

He pulls on some shoes and heads out the common room door and down the stairs into the school proper. It’s too bright, and he pulls his hood over his head and begins shuffling like a zombie up to the Great Hall, hoping that Lunch is being served.

He’s on his way through bottom of the grand stair case to the Great Hall when he notices that Harry and Liam are on one of the stair cases down above him. As he’s watching, Liam spots Niall and he bops Harry’s arm, pointing Niall out to him. They say something that Niall can’t hear, and Niall waits for them to catch up.

“Niall!” Harry says, too loudly and enthusiastically. He grins evilly at Niall, who frowns and gives him a half hearted slap around the face.  Liam pulls Niall in to a side hug, nestling him under his arm.

“You look like death,” he says, but quietly.

“Gee thanks,” Niall mumbles.

“I’ve got to harass you, Nialler, it’s payback for the four galleons.” He pokes Niall’s side, and Niall presses himself closer into Liam’s hug to get away. Liam slaps Harry’s hand away.

“You made that bet, Harry. It’s your own fault.”

Harry pokes his tongue out, but he stops attempting to poke Niall.

They reach the great hall and take a seat at the Hufflepuff table as it’s mostly empty, all of the partiers from the winning house still asleep or recovering. Harry mumbles unhappily as they seat. He always gets a bit this way after losing a Quidditch game, but usually it dies away after a day or two. Until then, Niall expects him to be a little sore.

Niall takes a bowl of bacon and leek soup, pulls it close to himself, eating slowly. Liam and Harry chat over him as they eat, but his head hurts too much to offer much up.

“What happened to your hair?” Harry asks suddenly. Niall feels a hand run through his dirty hair, before it pulls back sharply, “Merlin’s beard, did you cook nachos in there or something?”

Niall shrugs, “I woke up covered in cheeotos.” He looks up at the two of them, and they’ve got twin expressions of fondness on their faces.

“You’re so disgusting sometimes.”

Niall shrugs. “Hey, just because you’re sore losers.”

Harry scowls and goes back to his chicken. Liam laughs but he punches Niall’s shoulder a little harder than he usually would in response.

-

Later that evening, when Niall’s managed to get the food out of his hair with a good long shower, they meet down at the Great Lake to eat their dinner. Liam’s stocked a picnic bag he’d found in the Room of Requirement full of food from the kitchens that the House Elves had enthusiastically thrust upon them, and told Niall and Harry to meet him at their usual tree by the lake.

Liam joins them and sits down on the picnic rug. “I think we may die if we eat all of that,” Harry tells him, looking in the basket. Liam gives him a guilty little grin and glances over his shoulder.

“What?” Harry asks, following his gaze. “Oh no, you didn’t-“

“Hey guys,” Someone says from behind Niall, who looks up. He grins when he sees Zayn and Louis.

“Hey,” says Niall, scooting over so there is room on the rug next to him for them to sit. Niall watches Harry as Louis sits down on the rug as far away from him as he can. It doesn’t work for him well though, as they end up on opposite sides of the circle, facing each other.

Niall whispers to Zayn who is sitting next to him, “Talk about some unresolved sexual tension.” Zayn chuckles.

Louis gives them both a death glare from next to Zayn. Niall grins at him and fishes out some bread roles from the basket and bites into one. “Bre’ hruhll?” He asks Zayn, waving the other roll in the air.

Zayn shrugs and takes the roll. From his right, Harry hit him in the arm, but it only hurts a little bit. Niall smiles through the bread at him.

“Gross.” Says Harry.

 

< >

 

Louis doesn’t know how he’s managed to fall in with a bunch of Gryffindors, of all people. Zayn chooses friends weirdly. He’d already been friends with the Hufflepuff, Niall, but it seems that the fight over breakfast the other week really endeared the other two to Zayn, for whatever reason.

Either way, Louis finds himself hanging around with them more, to his dismay. “I don’t know why you like these Gryffindors so much,” he tells Zayn as they make their way down to the Gryffindor’s Quidditch practice. Harry’s two week ban had been lifted, Zayn’d told him, and they’re celebrating after practice. Louis’ got a thermos of tea clutched tightly to himself, it’s too cold out.

Zayn shrugs, “They’re nice lads. Don’t pretend you don’t like them.” Louis frowns. Of course he doesn’t. Harry’d transfigured his ears into rabbit ears that time, and that was just unforgivable.

When they reach the Quidditch pitch, they spot Niall in the stands near the entrance. “Hey,” he says, “I’m glad you could come.” He pats the seats next to him and they sit.

“Glad to be invited,” smiles Zayn, and Louis tries not to vomit from the _friendship_ , yuck. They watch the Gryffindor team members shoot around in the sky above them, throwing the Quaffle back and forth, attempting to shoot goals, which are mostly blocked by the Gryffindor Keeper, Matt.

Louis spots Harry, holding a Beater’s bat, swinging it about his head dangerously and laughing at Liam, who seems to be berating him. Liam blows his whistle and Harry ignores him, flying a circle around him.

Ugh, does that guy ever stop? Louis sips his tea and ponders.

Liam tugs on his helmet and points toward the sky. Louis follows his finger, and Harry shoots off into the sky in that direction. It’s a bludger, and Harry hits it away from the Chasers as they practice their goals. He’s a pretty good shot- the bludger soars in a large arc over the stands. Louis whistles appreciatively and Zayn grins at him.

“They’re good, yeah?” He asks. Niall scoffs.

“Didn’t stop ‘em from losing last match though.”

Zayn laughs, “Can’t wait till you guys lose to Slytherin!”

“Oh, yeah?” Niall smacks his chest and makes a gang sign, grinning.

Toward the staircase comes footsteps. Louis looks over and spots the substitute beater from the last match. He’s out of breath but he runs up and plonks down in one of the seats behind them. His hair is puffed up at the top, and Louis wonders if it’s styled that way or if it was the  cold wind.

“Hey Niall,” he says, “lads,”

“Hey Nick,” Niall replies. “This is Zayn and Louis. Zayn and Louis, Nick.” They all nod at each other.

“Oh, Slytherin spies come to see our secrets, hey?” Nick asks, leaning forward so he’s between Zayn and Niall’s seats.

“Sure,” Louis replies, “We’re getting a good lesson on what _not_ to do.”

Nick laughs good naturedly. “Sure thing. I’ve come to watch the team. It sucks that I’m not a permanent member, but it’s kinda cool to stand in anyway. Harry’s really good, yeah? I wouldn’t have gotten his position even if I had tried out.”

The group of them nod in friendly agreement, Harry is kind of really good at hitting things at people. Louis sure knows- well, spells, anyway. He rubs his ear absently. Zayn notices the movement and chuckles. Louis glares at him and drinks more of his tea to avoid talking to Zayn.

“Plus,” Nick continues, wriggling his eyebrows, “He’s pretty fit, yeah.”

Louis splutters, spitting tea into the air in front of him. The wind blows and it splashes back onto his face. Zayn lets out a delighted laugh and claps him on the back. “Gee, I wouldn’t know, I haven’t really been looking.” Zayn grins wickedly, “But Louis might’ve. Louis?”

Louis scowls at him and wipes the tea off his face with his scarf. “Yeah, perhaps objectively he’s an attractive lad.” Niall and Zayn laugh at him. He doesn't even know what they’re talking about. He doesn’t like Gryffindors, on principle. Of course he wouldn’t be attracted to Harry in any way. That’s ridiculous.

Nick seems to miss the joke between them because he says, “Oh good. I was hoping he was single. I’ll have to ask him to help me on another training session.” They all stare at Nick, who grins and waggles his eyebrows. Niall blinks, shrugs and looks back to the sky, where the sun is setting. Zayn turns to look at Louis with a curious look on his face.

“What?” Louis whispers sharply.

Zayn shrugs, _nothing,_ but he’s got a smirk on his lips.

“Oh, come off it,” Louis whispers.

In the sky, Liam blows his whistle again and the team begin their descent to the ground. Louis and the lads start walking down the stairs to entrance to meet them.

“Hey Harry! Hey team!” says Nick, the first to reach the ground. Louis follows him and stands with his hands in his pockets.

Harry looks between them confused, as the rest of the guys follow out the stairs. “You lot look like you’re having a good party.” Harry comments.

Niall and Nick laugh. Zayn shrugs. Louis scowls at the ceiling. He accidentally makes eye contact with Harry, who winks at him.

They being their way back to the castle, and night has fallen. On the way, Nick begins chatting to John, the other beater, about different batting techniques. Harry catches up with Louis and wiggles his nose. “Hey bunny boy, now’s our chance to escape!”

“ _Excuse_ me?” Louis asks, frowning. Harry links his arm though Louis, and Louis half-heartedly tries to shrug him off.

“C’mon,” Liam says on Louis’ other side. “We’ve got to go now,” he says. Louis raises an eyebrow and glances at Zayn, who shrugs. Louis allows himself to be dragged off with the bunch of them- Harry, Liam, Niall and himself and Zayn. They make their way off the path and through the lawns to the edge of the Forbidden Forest.

“Where are we going?” Asks Zayn, sounding worried.

“Relax,” Niall says, draping his arm over Zayn’s shoulder and smacking a kiss onto his cheek. Zayn wipes his cheek but doesn't otherwise react. “We’re not going into the Forest.”

They reach a particularly large tree a few metres from the Forest, and Louis hesitates. He’s pretty sure he recognises this tree as the one that whomps you if you get too close. “This better not be some dumbass prank.” He tells Niall.

Liam appears affronted, “We would never do that,” He kneels down near the edge of the tree, close enough that the branches begin to twitch ominously. He mutters a spell, ‘Wingardium Leviosa’ and enchants a small discarded twig to fly underneath the branches and toward the trunk. Immediately, the tree animates, flailing it’s limbs madly, attacking the floating twig but missing as it zooms nimbly though the gaps and taps a small knot at the base of the trunk.

And with that, the tree immediately stills. Liam stands up and walks over to the trunk, his first few steps hesitant as he makes sure the tree is indeed stopped. Harry and Niall follow, gesturing for Zayn and Louis to do the same. Liam kneels again and crawls underneath the tree’s exposed roots, and Louis glances at Zayn. The both of them share a ‘what the fuck’ look, but continue on. Harry follows Liam into the hole, and Niall stops and gestures for them to go before him.

“Why are we crawling into a hole together?” Zayn asks. “I promise you I’m not mud wrestling.”

“Zayn hates getting dirty.” Louis helpfully supplies.

“Ugh,” Niall comments. “Get in the damn tunnel already. He pokes Zayn with his wand, and Zayn gingerly pushes it aside. He glares at Niall but follows Harry into the hole, trying but failing to keep the dirt off himself. “And you too, Louis.”

Louis frowns, “You’re awfully insistent I crawl into that death hole.” He comments.

“Just shut up.” Niall says. Louis shrugs and crawls after Zayn. He figures if Zayn trusts them enough to crawl into a dirty hole... well, that has to count for something. He kneels down and then crawls hesitantly into the hole, until he feels a foot on his arse, and Niall’s kicking him further into the tunnel. He loses his footing and slides down the hole where he lands against Zayn heavily.

“Agh!” Zayn says. Louis rolls off him.

Niall pushes past them as he crawls into the tunnel and Zayn and Louis get to their feet. Zayn dusts himself off with a spell. Louis pulls out his wand and says “Lumos,” illuminating the patch of air around him. They’re in a tunnel alright, and it’s quite claustrophobic. Louis lets himself shudder a little.

“Dont worry,” says Niall, “We’ll be out pretty soon.”

“Where? What is this place?” Zayn asks. Louis nods. Niall gestures at them for continue walking, and they follow Harry and Liam down the tunnel.

“Harry found it, actually.”

“How? Does he just crawl around through caves all day?” Louis asks, scoffing. “He _is_ a rat!” Ahead of them, Harry says “I heard that!”

Louis allows himself an indulgent smile, as the light doesn't really illuminate his face and Zayn can’t make fun of what he doesn't know about.

Ahead of them, Louis can see the silhouettes of Liam and Harry stop, and then begin to walk up some small dirt steps. “Here we are,” says Liam. He opens a trap door, and the tunnel is flooded with moonlight. They all follow him up through the hole and find themselves in a small lounge room.

Louis looks around them. The windows are boarded up and there is a chair wedged under the door handle. The wallpaper is ripped and the rugs are tattered, but clearly some effort has been made to make the place comfortable- there are several comfy looking arm chairs and beanbags set up around the dark fireplace, as well as a few Quidditch magazines and snack wrappers littering the floor.

“Is this your crazy love dungeon?” Louis asks them, eyebrow raised. “It isn’t a very good crazy love dungeon.”

Liam bops him on the jaw softly, and Louis whacks Liam back a little harder than necessary. He remembers the picture of tiny caricature Louis hitting the puppy and immediately feels guilty. He awkwardly pats where he hit, smoothing down Liam’s shirt.

“This is the Shrieking Shack,” Harry tells them proudly. “It’s haunted!” Louis and Zayn exchange a glance. “Isn’t it great!?”

“Flipping fantastic,” Louis says dryly.

Zayn says, “Yeah, it’s cool.” But he sounds kind of earnest. Louis restrains himself from hitting him upside the head. “But where exactly is it? Is it in the Forest?”

“Nah, it’s just down from Hogsmeade.” Harry shrugs.

“Anyway, this isn’t where we’re going.” Liam adds, “We thought we’d go grab a Butter Beer at the Three Broomsticks to celebrate our best Beater’s return!” He immediately looks guilty, “Don’t repeat that. I’m not meant to have favourites.” Harry claps him on the back, grasping his shoulder and bringing him in for a hug.

“Noted for blackmail,” Louis assures him, nodding once. Liam smiles at him like he doesn't believe him.

Harry removes the chair from under the door and unlocks it with an _Alohomora_. They all make their way out the door after him, spilling into the moon light.

They are indeed in Hogsmeade. Louis finds himself surprised as they make their way up the steep slope to the village centre. Louis is glad he’s got his scarf and jacket, because it’s windy and cold in the night air. They make their way down the streets, dodging glances as they’re not meant to be outside of school grounds without express permission.

They reach the Three Broomsticks and enter, immediately warmed up by the crackling fire and low chatter. A few people look up when they enter, but they look away almost immediately, uninterested. They chip in their money and give it to Liam and Niall, who go up to the bar while they take some seats.

“Excited to be playing again?” Grins Zayn at Harry as they sit down.

Harry returns his grin, “Of course! I love Quidditch, you know? And Nick’s alright, but...” he trails off, like he’s just realised he’s about to sound very arrogant.

“But you’re just super super fab, right?” Louis asks, and he kicks himself a second later. He’s not guilty for being a jerk to Harry, of course, it’s just he doesn't want to ruin Zayn’s new friendships, even if it is with a Hufflepuff and two Gryffindors.

To Louis’ surprise, Harry laughs instead of his usual pissed scowl Louis usually receives. “I _am_ super fab, yeah.” Louis stares at him, mouth slightly agape.

“Gryffindors.” He says, shaking his head, but he smiles.

Harry smiles too, and this is really too weird for Louis. Luckily, Niall and Liam return with their Butter Beers, and pass them around the table. Louis gratefully sips his, looking away from Harry.

“Thanks guys,” Harry tells the boys.

They all sip their drinks, chatting about the practice and how the next match, Ravenclaw against Slytherin, is going to go.

“You’re seeming pretty friendly with Nick,” Liam grins at Harry over the table. Louis frowns and sips his drink. He remembers what Nick had said back at the stands, and he wonders if Harry is interested in Nick. Harry just shrugs and sips his drink.

“Yeah, he’s a good guy.” Is Harry’s only response. Niall laughs a little, knocking his shoulder against Harry’s companionably. Harry lifts his arm and puts it around Niall’s shoulder in response.

“What’s the deal with you and Nick anyway?” Louis finds himself asking. The table stares at him. He makes a confused expression.

“Did you just directly ask Harry a question?” Niall asks.

“You just _talked_ , _voluntarily,_ to a _Gryffindor._ ” Zayn says, acting disgusted, “ _Without prompting!”_ He mimes being sick.

“And _Harry_ for that matter. The _worst_ of all Gryffindors.” Liam continues, grinning. Harry has the decency to look vaguely sheepish, but he’s smiling at them.

Louis frowns at them. “Sod off,” he tells them. Liam leans over and ruffle’s Louis hair, and he doesn't know when it was that he became a person who got his hair ruffled. By anyone, let alone a Gryffindor.

Louis hits his hand away. “You’re all douche bags.” He glares at them each in turn, but they just grin at him. He ducks his head, pauses and says, “Ugh. Look. I guess-”

“Yes?” Liam asks, smiling like he’s coaxing Louis to say more instead of just interrupting.

Louis raises his eyebrows at him and continues, “I guess that not _all_ Gryffindors-“

“Oh my god, he’s going to say it.” Niall says. “Don’t forget Hufflepuffs.” He points his thumbs at himself and grins what is supposedly meant to be a winning smile, but has far too much teeth.

“Eck. Not _all_ Gryffindors _and Hufflepuffs..._ are terrible and disgusting human beings.” The table erupts in a small shower of applause and hoots, but it dies down pretty quickly when they receive disapproving looks from the other patrons.

“That’s a start!” Liam says, and he looks at Louis encouragingly, like he’s working _so_ hard to like Gryffindors better. Liam tries to pat his back. Louis still pushes him off.

He ducks his head and sips his drink, and he catches Harry’s eye again and Harry smiles softly. He clears his throat and says to the group when the noise dies down a little.

“As for Grimmy and me,” Louis raises an eyebrow and Harry says, “-Nick- well, nothing is going on.”

“You sure Harry?” Niall asks, “I reckon he’s after you.”

Harry shrugs. “I don’t know, we’re really barely talked! He seems really nice though, I mean.” He sips his drink and makes eye contact with Louis and smiles. Louis looks away, frowning. It’s enough that Louis’ had to admit his hatred for Gryffindors isn’t as strong as he thought it was, but Harry’s rubbing the Nick thing in his face.

Louis corrects himself: No, what is he thinking? There is nothing to rub in Louis’ face because he doesn't care about Harry and Nick at all. Why would he?

Louis’ frown deepens. He leans his head on Zayn’s shoulder and tries to remember when life was simpler and filled with safe green and silver robes instead of these confusing red, gold, black and yellow ones.

 

< >

 

“What is Louis’ deal?” Harry asks Liam and Niall as they sit together in the Room of Requirement, which currently appears to be a small but fancy deserted coffee shop. “Does he hate me? Why?”

Niall shrugs. “I don’t think he hates you, mate.”

It’s Tuesday afternoon, and the three of them had decided to hang out as their old group, taking a break from their apparent two recent members. “I just don’t get it!”

Liam sips his tea. The Room had provided them with pastel coloured cups and saucers, and Liam looks hilarious with his teensy baby pink bone china cup. Sometimes Harry reckons the Room has a personality and it’s laughing at them.

Niall sighs, “I didn’t know we called this emergency group meeting because you wanted to have ‘boy talk.’”

Harry frowns. “Fuck you, this isn’t like that at all.”

Niall raises an eyebrow and Harry looks to Liam for support. Liam shrugs one shoulder but doesn't comment.

“C’mon Harry. The first step is admitting you have a problem.”

“ _He’s_ the one with the problem! He won’t even talk to me. It’s like he thinks I’m going to bite his head off.”

“You did transfigure his ears into rabbit ears, to be fair.” Liam reasons.

“Why don’t you have a problem with him?” Harry shoots, “He knocked you out. _Cold._ Dead cold!”

Liam shrugs. “He apologised to me, before. It was nice. I think he was feeling guilty.”

Harry stares at him blankly. “When did he apologise?” He asks. He must have missed that. He didn’t think he’d have missed that, because he can’t seem to not watch Louis when they’re all hanging out.

“When we were leaving the Three Broomsticks. He’s an alright guy, I reckon. I think he was just a bit peeved about what you said at breakfast that time.”

“Liam.” Harry stresses, “ _Liam_ , he spent _weeks_ sabotaging my potions.”

Liam shrugs, “You said he does it to everyone. And you didn’t seem to care about that until now.”

“Yeah, well. I just don’t get why he doesn't like me.” Harry grasps his tiny purple duck-print cup and sips it, frown darkening his face. Niall bursts out into a fit of hysterical giggles.

“You-“ he says around his laughter, “You look hilarious!” Harry’s scowl deepens. Liam begins laughing too. Harry’s cup is tiny and he has to hold the handle with only his index finger and his thumb, like he’s pinching it, the rest of his fingers held awkwardly aloof, no room for them on the cup. His hands are larger than Liam’s and he uses that for a comparison on how he must look holding on. Niall’s face has gone pink with laughter, and Harry’s frown cracks. He can’t quite help the giggles that fall out of his mouth. Everything is just so frustrating but also, he admits, kind of funny.

“Are we having a tea party?” Liam asks, suddenly stopping his laughter and looking around like he’s seeing the room for the first time. Niall and Harry’s pause, shocked, then begin laughing twice as hard.

-

Harry heads down to dinner early by himself, because Liam had decided now would be a good time to get changed, and Niall wants to pick up a jumper from the Hufflepuff common rooms. He’s about to seat himself at the Gryffindor table when he hears Zayn say “Hey, Harry!” behind him somewhere. He looks around and finds Zayn grinning at him at the Slytherin’s table. Louis is sat opposite him. He turns around to look at Harry.

“Come over!” Zayn says. Harry shrugs, why not, and makes his way over to their table. He sits down next to Louis and says, “I’ve never sat at this table before. Hopefully I don’t catch cooties.”

Out of the corner of his eye, Harry sees Louis silently smile into his spoonful of mushy peas. Harry indulges himself with a little smile of his own.

 Zayn watches the two of them, a self satisfied smirk on his face. When he catches Harry’s eye, he winks. Harry raises his eyebrows.

Harry pulls a plate over to himself and begins piling it up with various foods. “Nice selection there,” Zayn says, nodding at his plate, amused.

“Shut up,” Harry says, cutting up a piece of chicken, “’m a growing boy.”

Louis chuckles. Harry nudges his knee with his own. Louis jumps slightly, surprised.

Zayn stands up suddenly, and Harry looks up startled, but Zayn calls out, “Liam, Niall!” and Harry turns around to watch them catch sight of Zayn and walk over. Niall sits down next to Harry, and Liam around the table next to Zayn.

“Way to ditch us, Harry.” Niall says. He elbows Harry’s side. Harry flinches away and hits Niall back with his fork. “Ouch.”

Harry shrugs, “You deserved it.”

They eat their dinner, chatting about the last potions lesson- where Louis hadn’t snuck anything into Harry’s potion, much to Harry’s surprise. Neither of them mentions it.

-

After dinner, they say their goodbyes to head back to their dorms. Harry stands, gives a little wave as Zayn and Louis head toward the dungeons and the Slytherin common rooms.

Harry and Liam say their goodbyes to Niall at the stairs the base of the Grand Staircase, where he goes off toward the Hufflepuff basements. The two Gryffindors making their way up the staircases to the Gryffindor tower.

At the portrait of the Fat Lady, Harry turns when he feels a hand on his shoulder.

“Nick,” Harry says, surprised. Nick’s hair looks surprised too, but it always does.

“Have you got a moment?” Nick asks. He’s got a scarf on again, Harry notices. Harry turns to Liam, who is standing at the portrait, looking hesitantly back at the two of them.

“I’ll see you later, yeah?” Harry asks Liam, who nods, says the password, and climbs through the hole in the wall. Harry nods at Nick to continue.

“Oh,” Nick says, “I was wondering if you wanted to go for a quick fly with me.”

Harry frowns, “Isn’t it too dark?”

Nick shrugs, “The moon’s pretty bright tonight. I like flying at night- helps me relax after the day. I thought you’d like to join me.”

“Yeah, ok, sounds good.” Harry says, because it does sound good. He’s not flown around at night just for fun in ages. Perhaps Nick knows some good new places Harry hasn’t been past. “Just let me get a coat and grab my broom.” Nick grins at him, and they turn to enter the common room. Nick takes a seat while Harry climbs the staircase to his dormitory.

When Harry enters the room, Liam’s already seated on his bed. He’s reading though his copy of History Of Magic, and Harry gives him a fond smile.

“Practicing for your NEWTS already?” Harry asks.

“What are you doing back, I thought Nick wanted to talk to you?”

Harry nods. “I’m just getting a coat, Nick wants to go for a broom ride. Seems like fun. I’ll be back later, yeah? Keep the window open if you can.” Harry rummages around in his trunk for his flying  jacket.

Liam pauses and then says, “Alright, Harry. You sure this is a good idea?”

Harry looks up, confused. “Why wouldn’t it be? You think he’s going to push me off my broom so he can be beater instead?” Shit. Harry pauses, staring at Liam. What if-- Nah. That’s not going to happen. He resumes searching for his jacket, finds it, and then grabs his broom from where it’s pushed up against the wall next to the head of his bed.

“That’s not what I mean, Harry.” Liam says, “I mean what about- Ugh, never mind.” He says after Harry’s back as Harry hurries down the stairs.

“Sorry Li, can’t chat! See you soon!” Liam’s sigh is the last thing that Harry hears from him before he reaches the bottom of the staircase.

“Hey, I’m ready,” He tells Nick, who gets to his feet and retrieves his broom from where it’s propped up against the wall near the entrance to the room.

“Brilliant,” Nick says, “Let’s go then.”

They walk in companionable silence around the tower to the door that leads out onto the roof. Harry mounts his broom and floats steadily off into the night air, turning a short distance out and waiting for Nick to join him.

“Lead the way,” Harry tells him when Nick reaches him. Nick smiles and the two of them flit off into the night air. They loop around the top of the Astronomy Tower, and wind through the pillars in the court yard. It’s fun. Eventually, Nick leads Harry over to the grounds near the Green Houses and lands. Harry follows suit.

“What now?” Harry asks. It’s dark, and there aren’t many people around. Certainly the Green Houses are closed off for the night.

“Wait,” Nick says, and he steps off of his broom, walking over to one of the panes of glass closes to the ground. He gestures at Harry to follow him, and Harry does. Nick pulls his wand out and taps the glass three times. The glass pops out of place and slides to the side, leaving an entrance large enough to crawl through.

“Cool,” says Harry. Nick grins at him and pushes his broom against the bottom of the glass, mostly out of sight, before crawling through the hole in the glass.

Harry follows.

Inside, it’s warm. Harry takes his jacket off and Nick does the same. Around them, plants climb the walls, the sound of small insects buzzing, and there is a small, slowly trickling pond in the middle of the room. Harry makes his way over to it and sits at the edge, but not before quickly inspecting it to make sure there is nothing dangerous in it- you never really can tell at Hogwarts, looks can be deceiving.

Nick sits at the side of the pond next to him. “You’re really good at flying,” he tells Harry.

“Thanks! You too!” Harry says, brightly. Now that they’re inside and seated, it’s getting a little awkward and intimate. Harry realises belatedly that this is perhaps what Nick wanted. “Oh,” breathes Harry quietly under his breath. Oops.

“Thanks,” Nicks says, smiling, but he fidgets in his lap, looking into the pool. There are dozens of small colourful fish swimming around, and they gently nibble Harry’s fingers when Harry dips them in slightly.

“Have you managed to get Liam to make you our official substitute player yet?” Harry asks to clear the silence that has fallen between them.

“Nah, not yet. He’s thinking about it, I reckon. But you’d know better than me, he’s your friend.”

Harry nods, “I guess. We don’t really talk that much about Quidditch tactics off the pitch though.”

Nick grins, looking at him this time. “Really? For the favourite to be House Captain next year, you don’t seem the typical type.”

Harry scoffs. “I’m not going to be House Captain. That’s Liam’s job.”

Nick shrugs easily, “Sorry. I just thought that he’s probably likely to become Head Boy.”

Harry nods, his hand stilling where he’s been trailing it through the water. “I hadn’t thought of that.” He says honestly, “I guess if he were to become Head Boy- which would make sense, they’d give House Captain to someone else.”

Nick grins, “And it won’t be me, because I’m finishing this year.”

Harry grins back, “Yes, _that’s_ why it won’t be you.”

Nick’s nose wrinkles in a tiny frown, but he’s smiling at the same time. “Cheeky, Styles. You’d better watch it.” Harry laughs and grins back. He supposes they’re having a moment or something. He flicks some water at Nick, who retaliates by flicking some back, and soon enough they’re both streaked with greenish pond water.

“Gross.” Says Harry, “Look what you did.” He gestures to his face.

“I’m offended. The water, yes, but your face? How dare you suggest I created such a monstrosity.” Harry grins. Nick grins back. Their hands touch in the water, and Nick leans forward, and it’s almost like he’s going to-

Shit. He’s going to kiss Harry.

Harry panics. He freezes up, watching, as if in slow motion, Nick lean toward him. At the last moment, he moves his hand and flicks Nick with a bit of water, and leans back abruptly. Nick states at him, confused, water dripping down his nose.

“Ha,” Harry says belatedly, “Got you.” There is an awkward pause where they just stare at each other. Eventually Harry says, “We’d best be getting back. It’s getting late and I want to work on some homework before tomorrow.”

Nick stares at him for another beat, “Sure.” He says, eventually, looking away, breaking the eye contact and when he looks back the moment is gone, replaced instead by his easy smile. “It was a good fly though.” Harry follows Nick out of the hole in the glass, waiting as he fixes it, and then they fly back to the tower, side by side.

As they reach the common room, they pause outside the Fat Lady, who looks at them curiously, possibly wondering why they have mud on their robes and green trails of water on their faces. Nick says the password to the Fat Lady who nods and swings open.

They clamber in through the hole and up the stairs to the boys dorms. Nick stops outside Harry’s dorm and says “I meant it, before. It was a good fly.” He turns around and begins walking the rest of the stairs to his own dorm. He says over his shoulder, “We should do it again. Think about it, Harry.”

Harry watches him go, conflicted. He enters his dorm and Liam is sitting this time at the small desk next to his bed. Tom is in his bed already, asleep. Harry had seen the other two on some couches in the common room.

“What was that all about?” He asks quietly as to not wake Tom, turning to see Harry flop face first onto his own bed broom still in hand.

“I think I accidentally went on a date with Nick.” He mumbles into his pillow.

“What?” Liam asks, standing up and coming to Harry’s bedside. He sits on the bed next to where Harry is sprawled out. Harry takes his face off of the quilting and repeats himself.

“Well duh, I could have told you that.” Liam scoffs.

Harry frowns at him. “Well why didn’t you?”

“I tried!” Liam defends himself, loudly whispering. “You didn’t want to hear it, you just ran out the door for your date!”

“Oh my god,” Harry says, “It was so awkward! But kind of nice! What do I do?” He rolls over onto his back, letting his broom fall to the floor with a small clang. They both shoot a look over to Tom’s bed, fearing the noise has woken him, but he appears to still be fast asleep. Danger gone, Harry burries his face in his hands.

“You can’t lead him on!” Liam insists, “That’s terrible!”

Harry rolls his eyes under his hands. “I’m not leading him on. I didn’t let him kiss me. It was super awkward. He leaned in, and I flicked him with water. I didn’t know what else to do!”

“So that’s why your face looks like a swamp, you started a water fight to stop being kissed? You’re so weird, Harry Styles.”

“No,” Harry wipes at his face to try to get some of the grime off, “Well yes, I am weird, but no, I didn’t start the water fight for that. The water fight happened before he tried to kiss me. Well, it lead to the attempted kiss.”

“So weird,” Liam insists. “Only you, Harry.” He shakes his head sadly, like Harry has been condemned to a terrible life of weirdness.

“Whatever,” Harry says, “But it was super awkward after that, and then we came back, and as he left me at the dorm, he told me that it was a good fly, and-“

“-you should think about if you want to do it again? Yeah, I heard.” Liam says.

“Super awkward.” Harry insists.

“Yeah,” agrees Liam, and he gets out his wand and cleans the grime off Harry’s face and hands with a quick spell.

“Thanks,” Harry says. Liam beams at him, little crinkle eyes happening.

“Now do some homework,” Liam continues, smile still on his face and Harry laughs.

“How could I say no to that face, you’re evil. Evil and cunning, Liam Payne.”

Liam nods, “Yep, that’s me. Now I’ll go to sleep wondering why I wasn’t put into Slytherin, good going.”

Harry laughs and he sits at his desk and pulls out his books and does what Liam tells him to.

 

< >

 

Zayn’s never quite understood Louis’ House competitiveness. Well. It’s always fun to deck out in the green and silver at sporting events, but he’d never really take it beyond that, save for teasing in the name of fun.

He’s sitting in his Charms class with Liam, and it’s their last lesson for the day. Ever since they’ve become closer friends, Zayn has elected to sit with Liam during charms instead of the group of Slytherins he’d usually sat next to, not because he was particularly close to them, but because he didn’t really know anyone else better in the class.

Zayn flicks through his copy of The Standard Book of Spells Grade Six, by Miranda Goshawk, to the section on Non Verbal Spells.

“This is hard,” moans Liam, pointing his wand at the cup on his desk, attempting to fill it with water silently but failing miserably. He’d managed to shoot off several pathetic wisps of steam, but that had been it.

“It says here that you’ve got to like, think the spell.” Zayn says. Liam raises an eyebrow at him.

“Really? I was thinking about rainbows and sunshine.”

“Hey, I’m just trying to help, there’s no need to be all Louis about it,” Zayn says. The two of them share a little giggle over Zayn’s insulting Louis.

Zayn points his own wand at the cup and thinks _Aguamenti,_ but nothing happens.

“This is bloody ridiculous.” Zayn says. He looks around the room to see how many people have managed to do anything, and doesn't feel too bad when he realises that most have had the exact turn out he’s had.

Professor Cole is making her way around the room, checking everyone’s progress. It would be awesome if she came over and Zayn had managed to do the spell. Zayn stares at his cup and his wand and he thinks fiercely ‘ _Aguamenti’_ wishing for it to work.

To his surprise, a tiny stream of brackish water drips out of his wand and over the side of his cup, spurting unevenly so he can’t get it to go in. Liam whoops softly and claps him on the back. “Well done!” Liam crows. The Professor reaches them as the trickle ends.

“Good attempt, Mr Malik! Next time, make it water and not swamp juice.” She smiles. Zayn smiles politely back.

“Show me how you did it, Zayn,” Liam insists. He looks really hopeful, and Zayn leans close to him and supervises his attempts.

“I don’t know,” Zayn says after the third try. “I was thinking, ‘oh, there comes the Professor, I hope I can do it by the time she comes over so she’ll be pleased.’ And it worked.”

Liam raises an eyebrow at him. Zayn shrugs. “I know, I know, but it’s worth a go, yeah? Just think how much you want it, I guess. How awesome it would be if you did it and someone was pleased with you? Sounds kinda dumb I guess.” He trails off.

Liam’s pointing his wand at the cup, and his eyebrows knit together in concentration at the top of his head. Zayn’s about to attempt to offer more advice, when the tip of Liam’s wand begins a full sized jet of water, knocking his cup off the table and to the floor, shooting the students sitting in front of them in the back of the head. It dies down as quickly as it came, and Liam is sitting there, looking horrified and dripping slightly from the splash back.

“Sorry!” he says, “Sorry, sorry! I’m so sorry!” The students in front of him shake their wet hair and frown at him, extremely pissed off. The Professor walks by, drying their robes with a flick of her wand, and standing in front of Liam.

“That was impressive, Liam. Well done!” She awards him ten points to Gryffindor.

“Thank you!” Liam says, awed at himself. The Professor walks over to where some girls have managed to shoot sparks off and set some parchment on fire.

Zayn turns to Liam. “How did you do that?” He asks, awed.

Liam stares at him, “I don’t know.” He sounds dazed, “I just did what you told me to and it worked! Thanks Zayn!” He pat’s Zayn’s hand.

“I didn’t do anything! How did you even get it that powerful!?” Zayn questions, “Who did you think of!”

“Oh, I don’t know,” Liam mumbles. His cheeks colour a little. “It’s stupid.”

“Was it the Professor?” Zayn asks, thinking about his own spell.

“No,” Liam says. He taps his wand absently on his paper, shaking little sparks like confetti on to his page, where they burn out quickly, leaving tiny imprints remaining.

Zayn tries the spell again, and he can get it to work out a little trickle of water, slightly cleaner this time but still a little murky. It gets in his cup though. “Go on,” Zayn says to Liam.

Liam scratches the back of his head with his free hand awkwardly. “Actually,” he says, “It was you.”

Zayn’s water abruptly cuts off and he stares at Liam, who has gone a light shade of pink. “Oh.” Zayn says, mind racing. “That’s sweet.” He smiles and concentrates on his water, cheeks burning.

 When he attempts the spell again, he shoots out a textbook stream of clear water into his cup. Liam looks over at him and hesitantly smiles. Zayn smiles back.

-

They leave the lesson and walk to the stair cases where they’ll part. Liam goes up to the tower, and Zayn heads down toward the dungeons.

“We’re hanging out with the lads later, yeah?” Zayn asks. Liam nods.

“Yeah, I have the most hilarious story to tell you about Harry’s _date_ with Nick last night.” He laughs, and steps on the staircase as it moves off. “We’ll meet you in the seventh floor, near the staircase, yeah? At four sharp.”

Zayn watches him go off, mind reeling. He barely remembers to wave.

Did Liam say that Harry went on a date with Nick, the beater bloke that was after him before? Zayn frowns. He must have read the situation wrong, then. It seemed to him like there was some kind of chemistry between Lou and Harry.

Fuck. He’s known Louis for too long to not know what it looks like when he fancies someone, whether or not Louis himself knows it. He’s going to be pissed. Is Zayn meant to tell him, as like, friend duties or something? Surely that would be the nice thing to do, have him hear it from a friend rather than someone else, or casually in passing like Zayn had just now.

Ugh, _Liam._ Why did he have to tell Zayn?

Zayn belatedly realises he’s just standing next to the staircases, staring stupidly off into the distance and shakes his head. He turns on his heel and runs down the staircase that has connected itself with his floor. He’s definitely got to tell Lou.

-

Louis is nowhere to be found when Zayn reaches the common rooms, so he heads up to his dorm to get changed and put his book bag away. He doesn't have much time before he has to leave again, but Louis doesn't come in.

Zayn passes back and forwards outside the common room entrances but Louis doesn't show, and it’s ten till four. Biting his lip, he decides to make his way up to the seventh floor anyway, just in case Louis has decided to skip coming back to the dorms and is instead already waiting for him.

Zayn walks fast the entire way, and he reaches the seventh floor with a minute to spare. He’s clutching his side when he gets there, because Merlin’s Beard are those stairs some work. Louis and Liam are already waiting at the top of the stairs, chatting, Louis leaning back against the wall.

“Hey guys,” Zayn pants out, doubling over.

“Bloody hell, are you alright Zayn? When I said four sharp I didn’t mean you had to run all the way if you were going to be late.” Liam says. Zayn waves him off.

“’m fine. I just wanted to speak to Louis about something.”

Of course, this is the perfect time for Niall to arrive and interrupt Zayn’s pulling Louis away and chatting with him, because Niall goes right up to Louis and gives him a high five.

“Heard you put Eye of Newt in Harry’s hat while he wasn’t looking, Tommo,” Niall says, “Good work!” This is bad news. Louis does this thing where he thinks harassing people is an acceptable form of flirting.

Louis grins, “Yeah, I’m a skilled Eye of Newt handler, what can I say.”

Liam makes an expression that’s halfway between a worried frown and fond grin. Zayn would be intrigued and charmed by the expression if he wasn’t so worried about Louis.

Liam interrupts the conversation before Zayn can. “Anyway, Hazza and Niall and  I were going to show you this cool thing that we’ve found, but Harry’s going to be late, so we’re going to show you without him.”

“Righto,” says Louis. “Lead on.”

Zayn falls into step next to Louis as Niall and Liam lead them down the hallway.

“So,” Liam says, pausing in the middle of the hallway and Zayn looks around, confused. He isn’t sure what about this empty hallway is supposed to be so spectacular. “Is there anywhere in particular that you guys would like to go right now, like, I don’t know, a coffee shop or-“

“Camping!” Louis says, and they all look at him. ‘Oh well, not right now I guess. But it would be cool.”

Niall shrugs, and he exchanges a glance with Liam. “We could try it,” he says. Liam returns the shrug but he nods.

“Sure, why not?” he asks. It’s a very peculiar conversation, and Zayn feels as if he is missing something. He almost forgets his urgent need to speak to Louis about Harry.

Niall walks to the end of the hallway, and then back to them. Three times. Zayn has no idea wahts going on, but when he tries to ask, Liam just holds up a hand and shushes him.

When Niall reaches them the third time, a door appears in the wall behind him with a quiet ‘pop’. Louis jumps. Zayn lets out an embarrassing little squeak of surprise.

“Here we go, lads,” Niall starts grandly. He walks over to the door and puts his hand on the handle. “I present to you-“ he opens the door- “the Room of Requirement!”

They gaze into it, mouths slightly agape. Louis blinks.

“That could have gone very awkwardly for you if that hadn’t worked.” Louis tells him. They all laugh, and enter the room, which appears to be set up like the inside of a large tent. The floor is grassy, and Zayn can feel the sunlight streaming down in through the thin parts of the canvas.

“This is amazing!” He exclaims. He wanders around the tent, peering into the sectioned off little rooms- a bedroom, another bedroom, a toilet, a kitchen, another bedroom- “how did you find it!?”

“My cousin showed me in third year,” Liam tells him. “We’ve been using it ever since. It turns into practically anything you want. One time it turned into a hugely grand bathroom because Harry was really stinky one time when we were walking past to get a coffee shop. It must have picked up mine and Niall’s pain and decided to help.”

Louis and Zayn laugh. This room is totally amazing.

Louis looks really happy, and this is the most comfortable he’s been since they’ve started hanging around with these guys. It seems really unfair to take that away from him, but Zayn doesn't know what else to do. He’s going to be really upset when he finds out about Harry and Nick.

“Louis,” Zayn swallows audibly, “Could I perhaps have a quick word with you?” Louis raises an eyebrow but he nods. “If we leave the room will the door stay open?” Zayn asks.

Niall shrugs. “Probably not, but just walk past three times thinking ‘i want somewhere to camp with Niall and Liam’ and it’ll pop up again. If you take too long we’ll come and help.”

“Thanks,” Zayn says, grabs Louis’ arm and walks him out of the tent and back into the hallway.

“What’s the problem?” Louis asks, concerned.

“I,” Zayn starts, “Ugh.”

“Are you okay, mate?”

“Yeah. It’s just hard. To say.”

“Go on, it’s ok. You can tell me.”

Zayn rolls his eyes. “It’s not about me. And I just thought that I should tell you before you hear it from someone else.” Louis raises an eyebrow at this but gestures for Zayn to continue. Zayn glances up and down the hall before concluding, “Liam told me that Harry went on a date with Nick Grimshaw last night.”

Louis stares at Zayn for a moment, expression confused and sad. It flickers and is replaced with a carefully blank expression Zayn knows means trouble.

“Is that all, Zayn?” Louis asks lightly, “And why would that be so important to tell me?”

Zayn frowns, “Don’t do this Lou.”

“No, no. It’s ok. Thanks for your concern, Zayn, though I don’t know why I have it. You’re a good friend. But I don’t really care what that Gryffindor does with his free time.”

Zayn bites his lip, frowning. “Louis, maybe we should just head back to the common rooms now. We don’t have to hang out with these guys today, we can just chill in the dorms.”

“Nah, it’s ok. We’ve got that really awesome room to muck around in! What if it never works again and this is our last chance?” He says. He promptly turns on his heel and walks down the hallway and back again three times. The door appears again and he walks toward it.

Hand on the handle, he looks back at Zayn while opening it. “I really am okay, Zayn.” He says earnestly, and he steps inside. Zayn frowns after him, concerned. The last sentence really did seem genuine though. Zayn hastily follows after him so he doesn't get locked outside.

As he comes in, Liam and Niall look between the two of the, expressions of curiosity and concern. Louis gives them the thumbs up, assuring them that all is well.

“How about we rifle through some of these cupboards, hey?” Niall asks, “we might be able to find some tea bags or something.”

“Sounds like a plan,” Louis says cheerfully, and Zayn can barely tell it’s forced. He begins searching through the cupboards and Zayn isn’t sure what he’s meant to do. If he tries to talk to Louis about it now, it’s going to go nowhere. Shrugging, Zayn begins to help look through the cupboards.

-

They’re still rummaging through the cupboards ten minutes later when Harry shows up. Zayn watches out of the corner of his eye where Louis visibly stills.

“How’d you get in?” Liam asks, confused.

Harry shrugs, “I just thought ‘I need to find four losers to hang out with’ really hard.”

Liam laughs. Zayn shuts the cupboard he was looking in and scoots over to where Louis is sitting, bopping him companionably on the arm.

Louis raises an eyebrow at him but doesn't hit him away.

“So what’s happening?” Harry asks.

“We’re were searching for tea but we found some and got sidetracked.” Niall tells him. Harry raises an eyebrow and takes the tea off of one of the counters and pulls out several mugs from a cupboard Zayn could swear wasn’t there five minutes ago.

Harry puts the teas into the mugs and pulls out his wand, pointing in the pot sitting on the counter. He’s about to say the incantation, but Liam leans over, pulls out his own wand, and conjures some water silently for the mugs. He looks up and makes eye contact with Zayn, and Zayn grins and looks away.

“Where did you get off to anyway?” Niall asks.

Harry shrugs, “I realised I’d forgotten my jacket in the green house last night and I went to get it.”

Niall looks puzzled, “What the bloody hell were you doing in the green houses?” He asks. Harry rubs the back of his neck, ducking his head and looking bashful.

“Ah, I went for a night broomstick ride. That’s where it ended up.”

“What?” Niall asks, and Liam laughs.

“You’ll never guess who he was with,” Liam tells him. This is going badly, and Zayn watches as Louis frowns.

“I’m sure that I won’t,” Niall raises an eyebrow, “I’m sure that you’ll tell me.”

“ _I’m_ sure that it doesn't matter,” Zayn says, “Can you pass me the tea, please?” Liam raises an eyebrow and he passes Zayn two of the cups, one for himself and one for Louis. Niall begins to poke Harry, who’s begun to blush but grin at the same time.

“Hey, why don’t you tell us more about this room?” Zayn suggests, loudly. Niall and Harry stop their tickle fight to look at them, confused. They can tell something is off, but not what, it seems. Louis hits at Zayn to get him to stop, but Zayn ignores him.

“Erm, sure.” Niall says, the room tense. He glances at Louis, who looks down at his tea intently.

 

< >

 

Niall heads to Defence Against the Dark arts in the evening on Friday, where he sits down on a table next to Ed and Perrie. Harry, Zayn and Louis are in this class too, but Liam’s got something else at this time. Niall sits next to Perrie and Ed most of the time during this class, as he sees Harry and the guys after class.

Harry’s seated with another bunch of Gryffindors, but he isn’t talking to them, just hunching over his notebook, scribbling away while the Professor goes on about the Patronus charm. Every now and then he looks up and glances over at where Zayn and Lou are seated with a bunch of other Slytherins. It’s kind of sad, really.

Niall’s not spoken to either of the two Slytherin’s since the day before last, when they’d shown them the Room of Requirement. Something had happened to upset them, and they’d left early and Niall had no idea what it was.

When Niall had asked Liam what he thought it was, Liam had rubbed his eyebrow and said, “I don’t know, but Zayn was acting weird before when he left the lesson before. Perhaps there was some Slytherin thing going on?” He sounds like he doesn't believe it himself. Niall doesn't. And Louis had been so friendly when they’d first entered the Room.

Niall concentrates on the lesson, trying to make it go quicker by just bunkering down and doing his work. He tries not to look at Harry’s hurt expression, or, strangely, Zayn and Louis’.

The lesson ends and Niall heads down to the Hufflepuff basements after class and does all of his homework so he doesn't feel guilty when he watches the game tomorrow.

-

Niall finds himself in the stands the next morning after breakfast with Liam and Harry. They’re wearing casual clothes, but Liam has a Slytherin scarf, and Harry has a Slytherin tie wrapped around his forehead  like a bandana.

Niall himself is wearing a Ravenclaw scarf he’d borrowed from a friend, “Ironically,” he tells them. The scoff and poke him in the sides until he collapses into a fit of giggles and they pry it off him. Liam wraps his scarf around the both of them, when Niall manages to sit again.

“I don’t want to be a dirty Slytherin,” He tells them. Harry nods at him.

“They are kinda gross, I’ll give you that. But Zayn’s playing and he’s pretty cool, I guess.” He doesn't mention Louis, Niall notes. Niall wonders where Louis is now. Obviously he’s rooting for his own team. He must be in the Slytherin stands. Niall wonders if they should go down and join him.

A whistle is blown somewhere, and the teams shoot out of the changing rooms, one after the other to form a circle in the sky. The two team captains walk into the middle of the field and shake hands when the Professor instructs them to do so.

After this, they shoot into the sky and the Quaffle is released. The game begins.

Niall watches as Zayn flits across the sky, on the opposite side of the pitch from them. He’s a small spot against the blue of the sky, and Niall remembers how Zayn had told him before about his fear of heights. Either he was lying, or he’s a really good actor, because he seems completely at ease in the sky.

The game progresses and Ravenclaw are leading by a small margin of points. Both teams’ defence hasn’t been that great, and several goals have gone through in the twenty minutes they’ve been playing. It looks like it’s going to be one of those games where they end up with scores in the several hundreds.

There is a gasp of exclamation from the commentator’s stand, and she shouts “it seems Cheryl, the Ravenclaw seeker, has spotted the Snitch!”

Niall searches the skies for the girl, and finds her to the left of the Slytherin stands, closely followed by Zayn. They shoot after the snitch, and Niall watches with baited breath as Zayn catches up on the Slytherin girl. Whoever gets the snitch wins, and Slytherin is already behind.

It’s only a matter of seconds, but it feels longer. They’re neck and neck, fighting after something that Niall barely can see, the hint of a glimmer in the sky. There is a cheer as the Slytherin girl and Zayn lurch forward on their brooms, hitting into each other but somehow managing to stay in the air. They separate, and there is a brief second where no one knows what has happened. Who has the Snitch?

Then, the Ravenclaw girl raises her fist in triumph, tiny golden speck in her hand. Zayn claps politely with the rest of the crowd, but floats back over to the middle of the field, shaking his head. Niall claps with the rest of them when the commentator announces that Ravenclaw has won the match.

 

< >

 

Louis meets Zayn in the team rooms after the match is over. He embraces him in a hug, pulls away and pats him on the back. He says, “Good game!” Zayn grins at him. “Brilliant flying! I could hardly watch! I was so scared!”

“That doesn't make it sound like you thought I was flying good,” Zayn tells him.

“Well, the Ravenclaw was really good too, so obviously I was worried you were going to run each other into the stands.”

Zayn takes off his jersey and rolls it up, shoving it in his Quidditch bag. Louis really hopes he remembers it before the next game, or it’s going to be really stinky. Zayn pulls on another shirt and they both begin to make their way back to the castle with the rest of the Slytherins. They’re cheerful despite the fact that they lost, it’s only the second match of the game.

“C’mon,” Louis tells Zayn, “Let’s get you showered and then we can go party with the team.”

-

By the time they reach the party, the common room is dwindling out. They’d gotten distracted and headed down to Hogsmeade when they’d remembered that it was Saturday. Louis had found an old friend in the Three Broomsticks and they’d ended up chatting for ages, sharing childhood stories with Zayn who’d cackled like a maniac when Stan told him stories about Louis’ mum’s nickname for him.

\- “Don’t make me obliviate you,” Louis had told the both of them. “I’ll do it, I swear I will.”

“Calm down Boo Bear, I won’t tell a soul.” Louis clamped a hand over Zayn’s mouth belatedly. Zayn laughed and licked his palm in retaliation. Louis had pulled his hand back and wiped it on his pants, making a face.-

In the present, the two of them enter the room and it’s way past dinner –which they’d had to sneak into the kitchens to request from the House Elves- and most everyone has gone to sleep, not bothered to party on as they hadn’t won.

Louis and Zayn continue on to the boys dormitories where they collapse onto their beds. Louis scoots backwards and props himself up on his pillow. Zayn crosses his legs on his own bed, hunching over himself and picking lint of his socked feet.

“I always forget how much of a hike it is from the village,” Zayn groans.

“Fuck,” Louis agrees. “We should have utilized those broomsticks,”

Zayn reaches under his bed and pulls out a bottle of bad wine they’d been saving for a bad night. He raises an eyebrow at Louis, and Louis shrugs. This is as bad a night as any other, he guesses. And they did lose the Quidditch game _and_ missed the after party. Zayn leans back on his bed and cracks it open, drinking from the bottle. He leans over and passes it to Louis who takes a long gulp. It’s absolutely terrible.

“Ugh, I think I’ve had enough flying today.” Zayn says wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, “Did you see Liam and the others in the crowd before? They were wearing Slytherin stuff. It was awesome. Almost wished I’d won just because of it.”

Louis frowns. He’d not seen the lads in the crowd but he hadn’t really expected to – the Gryffindor stands were furthest away from the Slytherin ones. He’s surprised that they’d worn the Slytherin scarves though. “That’s pretty cool,” Louis tells him, “Harry too?”

Zayn’s expression flickers to worried for a moment, but he schools it back pretty immediately. It’s too late though, Louis’ seen it.  He passes the bottle back to Zayn after taking another gulp, “Calm down Zayn, I’m not a little kid or something.” He crosses his arms over his chest and frowns.

Zayn shrugs, swinging back another mouth full, “Yeah, Harry too. I think he had a tie around his head. He’s a bit of a dork.”

Louis nods, receiving the bottle again. “What a dork. Ugh.” He says, “Why were we even friends with a bunch of Gryffindors, why did you think that was a good idea?” Seriously, why would that be a good idea? They pass the bottle back and forth a few times before it’s almost empty. Louis eyes it sadly. They’re both a little tipsy, it’s fair to say.

Zayn shrugs, “I think they’re pretty cool,” He smiles with his stupid face and leans back and looks at the ceiling. He’s no help at all.

Louis sighs. “This whole thing is a mess.” He means it. Perhaps something changes in his voice because Zayn rolls onto his side to look at him, a sad expression on his face. “Life was so much easier when I was putting Eye of Newt in his potions and I had no idea who he was.”

Zayn nods, “Yeah, I getcha. He’s pretty shiny.” He frowns, “No, that isn’t the word I want. He’s pretty _shitty_ , yeah.”

“I mean,” Louis says, in case Zayn gets the wrong idea, “It’s not like I _care_ that he’s dating Nick. Well, I mean, I hate Nick. But it’s not because they’re dating. It’s because he’s a shitty beater and a douche.” He’s definitely a shitty beater. If Harry’d been playing they’d have knocked Perrie off course and the Gryffindor seeker would have caught the snitch. Not that Louis cares. Also Nick is _definitely_ a douche.

“I don’t even know if they’re dating, mate,” Zayn says, “Liam just said they went out on a date. Once.”

Louis scoffs. “That sounds like they’re dating.” He drinks the last trickle from the bottle and says, “I really wish I knew how to turn water to wine.”

Zayn rolls his eyes, “You would be a terrible drunk.”

“I _am_ a terrible drunk,” Louis insists. Zayn makes ‘shh’ing noises at him and rolls over on his bed. The crap thing about drinking with Zayn is that Louis tends to get louder when he drinks, whereas Zayn seems to just get distracted and sleepy. He always shoos away Louis’ hugs and that is just an injustice.

“’m going to sleep,” Zayn tells him. “You drank all the wine and now it’s gone and I’m a shitty Seeker and Harry’s a crap Gryffindor douche who sucks, right? Ugh, and I reckon I forgot my jacket down at the pitch.”

“We can get it tomorrow, calm down. And right! Wait. No, Harry is a shit Gryffindor who sucks  but you’re not a bad Seeker! You douche, you’re my friend you’re talking about!”

“Go to bed Louis,” Zayn says into his pillow.

Louis decides that perhaps he should go to bed.

-

After class they walk down to the Quidditch pitch to retrieve Zayn’s jacket. It’s a nice day out, and they walk slowly, letting the sun shine on them.

They reach the Quidditch pitch and enter it, moving through the stands to get to the grassy field, where they can enter the team rooms from. They stop at the entrance, however, when they realise that the pitch is in use.

There are several people flying low to the ground, passing the Quaffle. It explains why they didn’t see them from the air while they were walking down. Belatedly, Louis notices that it’s the Gryffindor team. Of course it’s the Gryffindor team. Louis has the best luck, ever. As soon as he notices this, his eyes seem to be drawn to Harry, and he spots him further out on the field with Nick, hitting at each other with beater’s bats. They’re smiling and giggling and it’s sickening.

Zayn grabs his arm, “You go back outside,” he says, pushing him in the direction of the exit, “I’ll grab my coat and we can walk back. Is that ok? I won’t be too long, right?” Louis nods but he stays where he is. Zayn goes off to the side of the field to the locker rooms and Louis watches dumbly after him.

His eyes stray back to Harry and Nick, and of course they have to be dating. They seem to be having a lot of fun too. Harry’s laughing his huge guffawing laugh, one that Lou’s only seen a few times, never caused by him.

Zayn emerges moments later, holding his Jacket, balled up in his hands. Louis watches him approach, but glances back over to Harry, who has now spotted him and is walking towards them.

Louis turns abruptly around and begins walking out the exit, taking long strides. He can hear someone running after him, and he doesn't turn to see whether it’s Zayn or Harry. He hopes it’s Zayn. He really doesn't want to talk to any Gryffindors today.

Harry claps him on the back and says, “Hey, Tommo, haven’t seen you in a while, what’s the problem?” His voice is light but it’s intentional- he’s being diplomatic, or something. Louis wants none of this noble Gryffindor shit.

“Get your hands off me,” he says, spinning. They’re halfway out of the Quidditch stands now, and Louis can see Zayn standing on the other side of the entrance, inside of the field, light framing his back.

“I don’t know what your problem is with me,” Harry says, dropping the nice act, “I thought you were over that whole juvenile ‘Slytherins versus Gryffindors’ phase.”

“Oh sod off,” Louis says, sneering. “Go back to playing with your little boyfriends, I don’t want to talk to you.”

“Fuck off, you’re such a child. I don’t know why I ever thought it was a good idea to talk to you.”

“You think you’re so amazing, don’t you? Doesn't cross your mind that someone doesn’t want to talk to you.”

Louis’ hand twitches, habitually reaching for his wand. He’s suddenly hit with the image of weeks ago, fighting with Harry in the Great Hall. Zayn seems to be thinking the same thing because he strides forward to where Harry is standing and walks toward Louis from front of Harry. He makes it look unintentional, but he’s directly in the line of fire.

“We’re leaving now,” Zayn tells Louis. Louis opens his mouth to respond, but Zayn talks over him, “No. We’re going now.” He grabs Louis’ arm and frog marches him away from Harry, out into the light. Louis looks back over his shoulder, and Harry’s still standing there, looking after him with an anguished expression. Louis doesn't know what to make of it, until he watches as Nick emerges from the stadium and puts his arm around Harry, who turns into him for a hug.

Louis looks away, lets Zayn drag him back up to the castle.

 

< >

 

Liam’s late for Charms class in the afternoon- Harry’d been complaining about Louis and climbing all over Liam and Niall, looking for affection, and Liam had felt too guilty to shake him off.

He reaches the Charms class, opens the door and the whole room turns to stare at him. It’s unnerving, and he avoids everyone’s eye, self conscious. “Sorry I’m late,” he says.

Their Professor looks at him, and she says, “Do you have a note? A reason?” Liam shakes his head. “Five points from Gryffindor, take a seat Mr. Payne.”

Liam shrugs and he takes his usual seat. He’s thinking about how that could have gone a lot worse, which is why it takes him an extra moment to realise that unlike the last Charms lesson,  Zayn hasn’t occupied the seat next to him.

Professor Cole has resumed the lesson, and Liam glances around the room to see if Zayn’s sitting somewhere else or if he’s missing the lesson.

Liam spots him with a few of the Slytherins at the back of the classroom. Zayn’s already looking at him when Liam spots him, but he ducks his head away when Liam tries to make eye contact.

It’s weird- he’d heard about Louis and Harry’s fight outside the Quidditch pitch, Harry had recounted it to both he and Niall, several times, and Liam couldn’t quite get why. They’d seemed to be getting on quite well, the group of them, and while Harry and Louis had been taking longer to warm up to each other, Liam had thought that they’d been getting better.

Liam’s not sure what had happened that had abruptly cut off the new friendship, but it sucks. He was really enjoying the way that Lou and Zayn had started being intertwined in their little group, they seemed like they really fit in with the group dynamic. And Liam was almost sure that Louis and Harry had a thing for each other, but he must’ve been wrong.

Either way, whatever tiff Louis and Harry are having has driven a wedge between the group.

The Professor makes her rounds around the class room, watching as every practices their non verbal spells again. Once they’ve managed to master the Augumenti charm, they’re supposed to practice other spells non verbally, but Liam can’t concentrate hard enough to make his spell work.

He looks back at Zayn again, who he finds watching him. Zayn frowns a little, and turns away, frowning at his paper instead. He doesn't even seem to be practicing his spells. Liam looks away, concentrates on the book in front of him, instructing him on the technique of the charm.

Liam doesn't even realise Professor Cole is standing in front of him until she says, “Let’s see your spell again, Liam,” and Liam jumps a little, startled.

“Oh.” He says, “erm,” and he pulls out his wand, and points it at the little cups that have been placed in front of them again. He stares at the cup and thinks ‘ _Augumenti._ ’ Predictably, nothing much happens. Well, to be precise, nothing at all happens, and Professor Cole makes a small surprised, disappointed noise.

“Mr. Payne, if you can’t consistently perform the spell, I think you should perhaps be practicing.” She shakes her head as she walks over to the next student, and Liam feels badly. He practices the spell again, but he still can’t get it to work.

Liam looks back over at Zayn to see him having the same problems. Zayn catches him watching and gives him a little frustrated shrug, before apparently realising he’s not talking to Liam or whatever and looking away. Liam isn’t sure what that means.

Liam pulls out his Quill and scribbles ‘it’s not working huh’ on a scrap piece of parchment. He picks up his want and charms the parchment to turn itself into a paper plane and sets it off at Zayn, whispering the incantation. It’s something he and Harry used to do, and it has kind of stuck.

He watches as it hits Zayn, shrugs at him when he looks over and nods at the note. Zayn opens it and Liam watches as his eyes move.

‘I’m sorry’ is Zayn’s response when he sends the plane back. Liam doesn't know what it means. He sends the note back asking, but Zayn ignores it, swatting it off as it hits into his hair, smushing it underneath the Standard Book of Spells, Grade Six as he opens it. Liam turns back to his cup and tries to set it on fire using non verbal spells. It works, but Professor Cole reckons the spell went wrong and he was attempting for water, so he doesn't even get credit for it.

-

Class continues on pretty much just like that, and by the time the Quidditch match comes around Liam is itching for it, wanting to get up into the sky and burn off all the frustration and confusion of the past few weeks. It’s seemed to slip into everything he does, and it’s so distracting. Harry, Niall and himself have mostly fallen into the pattern they’d had before the two Slytherin boys came along, but it feels different- Harry’s still the same as he was, but every now and then he gets this look, and Liam can tell what he’s thinking about, because he does it too.

They warm up in the morning before the game, which is an evening one. They’re up against Ravenclaw this match, and the pressure is on because they lost their last game, and Ravenclaw had won theirs. They’ve got Harry back on the team now though, and they’ve been playing strong during their practices. They have a good chance to win.

The time for the game approaches, and Liam calls them all into a huddle to give them a pep talk. Harry slips his arm around Liam’s waist as they group in together, and he’s got a huge smile on his face, completely immersed in the excitement of the impending game, and Liam almost forgets that he’s been in a bad mood for the last week. He grins back at him, and then the rest of the turn, a full blown beam of a smile, and he knows that he’s going to get shit from harry about it later, but it doesn't matter because he’s just really excited and proud of his team.

“We’re going to win this.” He tells them, confident. “We’re going to get out there and me and Jess and Leigh-Ann are going to score goals, constantly, Harry and John are going to knock the Ravenclaws off their brooms, Matt’s going to stop any goal that comes his way, and Tom’s going to spot that Snitch and catch it before their seeker can even blink. You hear?”

The team lets out a shout of confirmation and they’re all grinning at each other, and this is the best team ever. Harry squeezes his side a little too tight, then tickles over where he’s pinched. Liam wrinkles his nose up in a grin at him and Harry laughs a happy laugh, loud and delighted. They chant “Gryffindor! Gryffindor!” put their hands into the middle of the circle and throw them up on the count of three. “Go team!”

The game begins and Liam walks out onto the pitch, the rest of the team mounting their brooms and waiting for him in the sky. He shakes hands with the Ravenclaw captain, and then the Professor blows her whistle, releases the Quaffle and they’re off. Liam shoots off after the Quaffle, calling to his teammates as they pass it down the field.

The game continues on like that, Gryffindor ahead by fifty points half an hour minutes in, and it seems just about everything Liam had said before in his pep talk is really coming true. Matt’s only fumbled one save, and they’re leading by forty points. Harry and John have managed to knock the Quaffle out of a Ravenclaw Chaser’s hands not once but three times, and it seems like they’re just on a roll.

It seems like the match couldn’t go any better, and it’s then that he hears Tom’s exclamation of exhilaration as he dives toward the ground and something glittering in the air around the grass. This is when the commentator catches on, because he announces, “It seems like Daley’s spotted the Snitch!”

And then he’s caught it, and the Ravenclaw Seeker’s far, far behind. The Gryffindor stands let out a booming shout, a giant collective ‘yes!’ and Liam’s heart beats faster, faster, fastest. This is it.

Their team is ecstatic, and they do a lap around the field in celebration. He almost misses Niall in the sea of red and gold and grey that is the Hufflepuff and Gryffindor stalls blending together. Not everyone’s wearing Gryffindor colours, but they outnumber the blue and bronze of Ravenclaw. Like usual, there are homemade signs, “Go Gryffindor!” and the like.

Unable to help himself, he stares into the Slytherin crowd, which is a mess of blue, bronze, and the Slytherin colours. There are signs here as well, “Go Ravenclaw!” and “Blue and Bronze!” but Liam’s eye is drawn to a large sign near the front, coloured red and gold, the Gryffindor colours. It’s so out of place it’s odd, and he searches for a face underneath the poster and isn’t as surprised as he thought he would be when he sees Zayn clutching the stick attached to it, a huge grin on his face.

Liam almost pauses as he goes past. He makes eye contact with Zayn, who yells out something Liam can’t make out over the cheering. Next to Zayn, Liam spots Louis, who is wearing a Ravenclaw scarf and looking mildly horrified by Zayn, who waves his sign furiously, showing more enthusiasm for Quidditch than Liam’s ever seen him give off the field.

Liam gives him the thumbs up, grinning like a loon, and Zayn smiles back.

 

< >

 

Niall, Harry and Liam head down to Hogsmeade the day after the Gryffindor v. Ravenclaw game, as an after-after party. They bring along the rest of the team, as well as a few friends, and make their way into The Three Broomsticks to share a few pints. The night before had been epic, but their alcohol had been cut short, one of the teachers catching on to the night’s supplier and sending him up to the headmaster’s office before anyone could even say ‘ _Merlin’s Beard’_ It hadn’t even been twelve, but the party was over.

To make up for it, they decide to hang out together in the warm rooms of the pub, which has a raging fire and a cosy atmosphere. It distracts them from their almost-hangovers, and they all order lunch meals and hang out.

Niall sits with Harry and Nick in the window, and they chat about the game. It’s friendly. After being told the Nick and Harry accidental date story, he’s surprised the two of them are hanging out as easily as they are. Harry’d told Niall he’d let Nick down easily, but Niall didn’t realise that Harry was _quite_ so good at it, because it seems out of the death of their almost-romance has berthed a close friendship. It’s kind of great. Niall is happy for them. Nick is a good guy and he doesn't mind him coming and joining their group moments, always something interesting to add in. Even if he does have monumentally stupid hair.

Niall makes his way over to the bar to order some drinks, leaving the two boys sitting together in the window. When he comes back, Liam’s sitting in his spot, listening to Harry re-tell the story of how he smacked one of the Ravenclaw beaters in the head with a bludger. It was awesome the first time, even though Niall _had seen it with his own eyes_ , but Harry hasn’t seemed to be able to stop himself.

Liam, unlike Niall at this point, laughs in all the right places. He’d not watched the feat in person, because he’d been busy shooting through the crowd of Ravenclaws, beating them to the goals and scoring three of the five Gryffindor goals. Still, he’s heard the story and Niall isn’t sure how he’s got the patience he has.

“Scoot over,” Niall tells him, sitting half on his lap. Liam moves over slightly, it’s squished but they fit.

“I saw the bludger coming at me,” Harry continues, gesturing wildly. It’s a welcome change from his collar muttering, Niall will admit. Nick is staring at Harry as he tells the story, and he has an awfully fond expression on his face. Niall frowns.

“Yeah, yeah?” asks Liam, and they go back and forth like that for a while before Harry’s depleted his want to tell the same story fifty times over.

“Fucking thank you,” Niall nods vehemently, “Can we talk about someone else’s Quidditch skills, I’m sick of ‘Harry Styles’ Play by play; best Quidditch player ever Oh Em Gee.” Harry slaps him, leaning over Liam, who flinches away in preparation, hands guarding his crotch.

Nick throws his hands up, “Oh come off it Niall, the team did really well! Let’s just let this little doofus have his moment, hey?” He throws one arm over Harry’s shoulder, and one over Liam’s.

Niall rolls his eyes and look out the window. He thinks he sees two Slytherin robes hurry past, but he looks away and doesn't mention it to anyone.

-

Niall’s at the bottom of the Grand Staircase, on his way down to the Hufflepuff basements after Defence Against the Dark Arts later on in the week, clutching his books to himself and frantically trying to remember if he’d been set questions thirteen to twenty five as homework, or twenty to thirty two when he almost runs into Zayn.

 They stare at each other for a moment, the shock making them pause.

“Hullo,” Niall says, belatedly. “On your way down to the Slytherin dungeons?”

“Yeah.” Zayn says, patting his book bag, “I thought I’d get some homework in before Quidditch practice tonight.”

“Oh, cool,” Niall nods, “You guys prepared for your match against us next week?”

“We’re getting there, I think.” Zayn nods. “We’re doing about a million training sessions a week now, it’s bloody terrible. I barely have time to eat.”

Niall shakes his head, “That’s just torture!” He insists. Zayn laughs.

 They both stand there awkwardly for a moment, smiling at each other, before Zayn inhales a deep breath and says, “How are you guys?”

It throws Niall off. It’s obvious that the main reason the groups aren’t speaking is because of whatever happened between Louis and Harry. Zayn seems to know more than Liam and he know, but he’s not saying anything on the matter. From what’s happened, though, Niall was under the impression that Zayn was angry at the lot of them, and didn’t care.

“Oh,” Niall says, “Same old, I guess? Harry’s sulky but we’re seeing a lot of Nick, recently, and that seems to take his mind off it or something. How about you and Louis?”

Zayn smiles, kind of wistfully, “Oh, yeah, we’re OK. Louis is being Louis, you know. “

Niall doesn't actually really know, but he nods anyway.  “What-“ Niall starts, “what exactly is the problem? I don’t really get this whole-“ he gestures between them, “- _thing.”_

Zayn’s expression turns into a sad frown. “I don’t know if I can say anything,” he tells Niall, who frowns in turn.

“Why not? Niall asks. He shifts his books into his other arm.

“I can’t,” Zayn says, looking conflicted, “It’s not my place to tell. It’s Lou’s.” Niall raises an eyebrow. Well, it’s confirmed that it’s not so much involving Zayn, except in how he’s Louis’ friend.

“Don’t you think we could figure out how to fix it if we knew?” Niall asks, trying to get him to talk.

Zayn looks like he truly does want to tell Niall what it is. He opens his mouth, but then closes it again. “I can’t Niall, I’m sorry. It’s not my place to tell.” He looks genuinely sorry. Niall sympathises.

Niall nods, “I get you,” he tells Zayn. “Wouldn’t be a Hufflepuff without my loyalty.”

Zayn smiles at him gratefully. “Thanks.” He looks like he’s having an even harder time not spilling the beans now, Niall notes. Zayn says quickly, “Well, I’d best be off.  I’ve got to write an essay on the ways peppermint in potions can control unwanted side effects, you know the drill.”

Niall nods, though he doesn't really care much for potions. “See ya,” he tells Zayn, and they lean in for an awkward parting hug, “And good luck!” Zayn continues off down to the dungeons, and Niall stands where he is, watching him leave.

Next to him, against the wall, one of the statues coughs and a damsel in a painting says, “Well that was entertaining!” to her companion. Niall shakes his head and leaves.

 

< >

 

It’s kind of typical that Harry gets a detention for melting through Louis’ cauldron in potions and he’s in detention when the Hufflepuff and Slytherin match comes around. Liam goes along with Niall and they sit in the Hufflepuff stands.

He wears a Hufflepuff scarf with Niall, but he makes a poster like the one Zayn had made during the last game, two weeks before. It’s silver and green this time, instead of the gold and red. He doesn't show Niall what it says before the game, but when he catches a glimpse of the colour he smirks at Liam and nods.

The game starts as usual, the captains shaking hands and the game starting. It’s well refreshing to be watching games like this, and it gives him a chance to observe and see what tactics work against the other teams, so he can adopt them in his own plays. If Harry were with them now he’d read the expressions on Liam’s face and laugh at him, poking his cheeks until he laughed back.

Liam watches as the Quaffle is released, but he isn’t watching the Chasers much as the Seekers shoot off to the highest point below the clouds, scouting for the Snitch already. The game is going to be a close one. As far as he can tell, all of the teams this year are just about evenly matched. It’s going to be interesting.

Slytherin scores the first goal, fifteen minutes in, and the second five minutes after that. Hufflepuff fight back with a vengeance though, scoring three more goals after those two Slytherin ones. Liam cheers for both teams.

“Fuck,” Niall breathes after Slytherin scores their third goal, making the scores an even thirty. “That was a close one!” Liam grins at him, nodding.

“Perrie’s been training them well,” he agrees. “But Slytherin’s been doing great, too. I feel less bad about losing our game against you Hufflepuff lads,”

Niall grins. “You’ll need to step up your game, Li.”

They are interrupted by the commentator announcing Slytherin’s next goal, stepping them up into the lead. Liam and Niall clap enthusiastically. It was a spectacular goal, and the Slytherin Chasers all high-five as they fly off toward midfield.

Liam turns his attention back toward Zayn who is watching the game from above, hovering over the Hufflepuff stands. So quick that Liam almost misses it, he shoots off around the stands, toward the Ravenclaw area, intent. Liam nudges Niall in the side and points Zayn out to him. Niall groans, “No, we’re going to lose! My four galleons!”

Liam stands and pulls Niall after him, dragging him to the edge of the stands, pressing himself up against the wooden barrier that walls them in from the drop below. The two of them watch as Perrie realises what is happening and begins after him, purple hair waving like ribbons in the wind.

Remembering the rolled up sign he’s made, Liam releases the seal and unrolls it, holding it up above his head and pointing it to the sky. In large black block letters it reads ‘GO ZAYN.’

Niall’s watching the field, but he glances over and does a double take, laughing. “Oh wow. That’s adorable, you little fan boy you.”

“Shut up,” Liam says, “He made a Gryffindor poster.”

Niall just laughs and goes back to watching the game, and Liam follows suit, the both of them cheering.

The commentator announces, “And- Merlin’s Beard, It’s happening, I think Malik’s spotted the Snitch!”

“Go Zayn!” Liam yells.

“Go Perrie!” Niall responds with. When Liam looks at him he says, “What, Harry and I made another bet.”

It’s all over in a few seconds. Zayn does a spectacular roll as he grabs the Snitch, almost dropping off his broom. The crowd lets out a collective audible gasp, but he rightens himself, with the help of Perrie who has caught up. Zayn holds up the snitch and Perrie says something to him, and she throws an arm over his shoulder for a side hug, the only one Liam knows is very practical while on a broom, dozens of metres from the air. They separate, and Zayn joins the Slytherin team to do a lap of the field. Liam shouts with the rest of the crowd and waves his banner, Niall jumping up and down next to him.

As the winning team flies over the Hufflepuff stand, where Liam and Niall are sat, one of the other Slytherin players says something to Zayn, and points down at the stands. Liam waves the sign enthusiastically, feeling only a little sheepish, and Zayn spots him. Even from where he is in the air, Liam can see his cheeks colour.

“Is this some bizarre mating ritual?” Niall asks, gobsmacked.

“I don’t know.” Liam tells him honestly, not taking his eyes of Zayn. “I- I think it is.” Zayn tears his gaze away and continues on with his teammates.

“Well.” Niall says, slowly, “I guess I should have seen it coming.”

Liam laughs tightly, swallowing. It hits him like a train, and everything makes sense. He waves the sign one last time, feebly, before letting his arms drop down to his sides. Niall, watching him with a fond smile on his face, takes the sign and rolls it back up into a ball, magically resealing it so it doesn’t unwrap.

“They’ll be in their change rooms soon I imagine.” Niall says, lightly, “I bet Zayn will be pleased if you go show him this cool poster in person.”

Liam looks at him, and is met with Niall’s dorky grin. “Go on,” he continues, nudging him.

“But,” Liam says, conflicted, “What about Harry?” Niall looks at him blankly for a moment.

“I wouldn’t know what to tell Harry,” he says eventually, “As I’m sure I have no idea where you are going or doing.” This is important, Liam realises. Niall isn’t one to lie to his friends when it’s important. He’s doing something now for Liam that might cause him a lot of grief.

“Thank you,” Liam says, pulling Niall in for a hug.

Niall smiles. “Go,” he repeats.

Liam doesn't need to be told again.

-

It’s a right trouble getting down to the Slytherin change rooms, and when he gets there it’s even harder to get in, because its surrounded by Slytherins who aren’t keen on letting someone dressed in Hufflepuff scarves in.

Eventually, Liam sneaks around the back, out of the sides through the side entrance of the field, and making his way through the afternoon’s soft light to the outside entrance to the changing rooms. When he gets there, Zayn is already changed into his casual clothes, sitting in the grass, blowing smoke into the air.

“You’re not allowed to do that on school grounds,” Liam tells him.

Zayn startles, looking at Liam like he didn’t expect him to come and find him. “It’s just one,” he says eventually. “You don’t mind do you?” He puts out the cigarette in the dirt, rubs his hands on his trousers and stands up.

Liam frowns, puzzled, watching as Zayn walks toward him. “Why would I mind? I mean, it smells bad but-“

Zayn reaches him and stops, close enough that they’re breathing the same air. “Because,” Zayn says, now looking charmingly bashful, “I was rather hoping that we were leading toward doing this,” and he closes the space between them, pressing his lips to Liam’s.

At first it’s just a press of lips together, because Liam’s not quite sure what’s happening, but then Zayn grabs a handful of his shirt, pressing himself into Liam. Zayn licks along Liam’s bottom lip, and Liam gasps, mouth parting. Zayn uses this to softly lick into his mouth, until they’re _kissing_ kissing, and Liam is out of breath. He’s got a hand low on Zayn’s back, but he doesn't remember when he put it there. Zayn does taste a little of smoke, but it isn’t bad, not really. Not with everything else that’s going on.

Zayn pulls back to smile at him. “I liked your sign,” he says, somehow earnest and cheeky at the same time.

Liam swallows thickly, “I’ll have to make some more.”

 

< >

 

Harry is miserable. He sits in detention all of Sunday alone, doodling broomsticks and badgers and beer jugs and curses himself for bewitching Louis’ cauldron to melt through. It had seemed like a good idea at the time, but now he’s sat here, the day after the match, slightly hung over and staring at the scribbled upon page in front of him.

The only thing good that had come from it was a) the outraged face Louis had shown him as his potion dribbled all on to the floor, blue goop seeping into his shoes, and b) the four galleons Niall had lost to Harry over their second bet. He knows that he’s basically just won his original four galleons back, but at the moment he feels as if he needs to count every win that he can.

Liam hadn’t even been at the party last night. Niall had stared past Harry and said “I have no idea where Liam is, so don’t ask me.” When Harry had wondered aloud where he was. I was well suspicious, but Harry had given Niall the benefit of the doubt, instead taking Niall’s pint out of his hand and downing it in one go. Niall had pinched his nipple but it was worth it.

Now though, his head throbs, and he can’t remember why it was all such a good idea, last night. Liam had gotten home late, so late that not only the party in Hufflepuff’s basement had finished, but the Slytherin’s winning one had died off too. It was very un-Liam-like, but Harry had been too drunk to confront him about it. When he’d woken up in the morning, to leave for his detention, Liam was already gone.

“Are you quite finished your internal monologue there, Mr. Potter?” Professor Binns asks him. He’s a Ghost, and he’s been there for ages, longer than anyone can remember. He’s not quite right in the head, and he’s always calling students the wrong names, confusing them with students of years gone past.

“Yessir,” Harry replies, ducking his head and watching his paper again. He begins to doodle again, but it just reminds him of that detention with Louis and Zayn, months ago now, when he and Louis had passed enchanted notes. Even while they’d been insulting each other it’d been fun, friendly. But now Louis hates him for reasons unknown, though perhaps the whole melting his cauldron thing didn’t exactly help matters.

Harry doodles for the rest of the lesson, and he ends up with a terrible little caricature of himself facing down a snake, Gryffindor sword in hand.

-

Harry sits at the Gryffindor table with Liam and Niall for dinner in the Great Hall that afternoon, feeling less hung over but just as annoyed at life in general. Nick joins them, wearing a non-regulation scarf as per usual. He never seems to get told off for them, and Harry is outraged by his ability to evade detention, until he remembers that melting school property on purpose and wearing a trendy scarf are two very different things entirely. And also that he kind of deserved it.

Dinner appears on their plates, as usual, sent up by the house elves, and Harry piles his plate up with food as he and the lads chat about the Quidditch game.

“It was amazing,” Liam tells him earnestly, “I can’t wait to have a practice, now. I’m all in the Quidditching mood.”

Harry grins at him, “When are you not in a Quidditching mood?” He jokes. The lads laugh and Liam only looks a little insulted.

“That was a pretty amazing catch on Zayn’s part though, wasn’t it?” Nick asks. Niall and Liam exchange a look that Harry can’t read, and it’s odd. He raises an eyebrow at them but Niall just shrugs, and Liam stares down at his food, suddenly enthralled by his carrots.

The group continues on conversing, but Harry finds himself glancing over to the Slytherin table, looking for Zayn. He spots him and Louis sitting together. As if feeling his gaze, Louis looks up at him. He looks a bit like a deer in the headlights for a moment, but Nick says something to Harry, leaning close to ask him what Niall and Liam are being weird about, and Louis’ expression immediately darkens and he looks away.

Harry frowns, and turns back to listen to the conversation around him.

 

< >

 

Zayn’s walking up from the Quidditch pitch in the afternoon from training when he spots Niall in the distance. He’s sat under the tree by the lake where they’d had their picnic weeks ago, now with another Hufflepuff Zayn’s met before. Zayn’s got time for a detour, so he walks over.

Niall doesn't move when he gets over, and Zayn waves awkwardly at the other Hufflepuff. “Um. Is he asleep?” Niall has a hat over his face, lying on his back. The other boy shrugs and pokes Niall several times in the side until he jerks upright into a sitting position, hat sliding off his face and into his lap.

“What!?” He yells. He notices Zayn, “Oh hey.” He says, “Going down to practice?”

Zayn makes a face, waves his broomstick around a little and says, “No, I thought I’d give the stands a good sweep.” He pauses, “I’m actually just finished.”

Naill snorts, “Alright, cheeky. Thought you’d disrupt my nap just to tease me?”

Zayn laughs, holds his hands up and says, “Naps are sacred, man. I know that. It was your friend!” He gestures to the Hufflepuff, sitting leaned up next to the tree. Niall turns and glares at him, swatting at his feet. The boy just gives him the thumbs up and flails his legs a little to get him away.

Eventually they settle and Niall says, belatedly, “This is Olly, by the way.”

“I’m Zayn,” Zayn tells Olly, who smiles.

“Malik, yeah. Nice catch last match, by the way.”

“Thanks.”

“Oh,” Niall says, and there’s amusement in his voice. He pulls at the grass around him, “Speaking of Quidditch, Liam’s looking for you.”

Zayn raises an eyebrow, acting nonchalant, but he can feel himself blush a little, “That doesn't really have anything to do with Quidditch, Niall.”

Niall shrugs, “I guess it doesn't. Last I saw him, he was in the Library with Harry, working on an assignment. Harry’s doing a good job of distracting him, they’re probably still there.”  Zayn must make a face at the mention of Harry, because Niall says, “Don’t worry, I think Harry’ll take it as an excuse to get out of the library. No offence, of course, you know how it is.”

Boy, does he know how it is. “Thanks,” he says again, “I’ll, erm, I’ll go up there then.” Niall grins at him, and Zayn waves with his free hand as he begins walking up to the castle. Zayn glances back, a good fifty metres away, and Olly is saying something to Niall, and he’s laughing, but Zayn can’t hear them.

-

Zayn reaches the library a few minutes later, and it’s only when the librarian gives him a dirty look does he realise he’s still in his practice clothes and holding his broomstick.

“I’m only popping through,” he assures her, and she gives him a disapproving snort before heading off down one of the rows. Zayn continues on, peering down the rows to see if he can spot Liam and Harry.

He’s made it past about five rows on either side before he spots the two of them leaning over a desk in the section reserved for Herbology. He pauses, watching them for a moment, wondering how they’ll react to his presence. Harry’s pissed at him as an extension of Louis, and Liam. Well, Liam.

After the last Quidditch match, Zayn’s big win, he and Liam had skipped the after parties and walked down to the lake, sat on the small shore, staining their bums with wet sand, and kissed in the moonlight for ages. When they’d finally headed off, prompted by strange, ominously-squidlike noises coming from the lake, Liam had kissed Zayn once more at the foot of the Grand Staircase, told him he’d see him soon, and made his way up the stairs. It’s been two days.

Zayn shakes his head a little, telling himself off for overcomplicating things in his head, and begins walking over to where the two of them are sat. He reaches their table, and Liam looks up, frowning. It immediately turns into a smile when he sees Zayn.

“Hey!” he says, Harry looks up, seeing who is there. Instead of smiling, his frown deepens and he looks back at the book in front of him. Liam continues, “I was about to take a break from this rubbish assignment and look for you.”

“Niall said you were here,” Zayn says, shrugging.

“Oh, Niall did?” Harry asks, raising an eyebrow at him. Liam elbows him a little in the side.

“Yes. I cornered him and performed the Cruciatus curse. He almost died from holding out information.” Zayn says dryly.

Harry’s expression darkens more, and he shakes his head over his face, smoothing it aside before standing and closing his book with a hard smack. Both Liam and Zayn watch him.

“I’ve just remembered I have to collect ingredients for potions tomorrow. I’m off to gut some _snakes_.” He glares meaningfully at Zayn.

“Harry-“ Liam starts.

Zayn talks over him, casually crossing his arms. “-Don’t hurt yourself.”

Harry picks his book up and shoves it into his bag. He looks up and says “Yes, I’ve heard they can be quite venomous,” before he’s slung the bag over his shoulder and is off down the aisle, out of the Library.

There is a small pause where the two of them watch him leave. It’s odd. It’s funny how things can change so fast. Zayn wonders what Liam’s thinking in this moment.

“Sorry,” Liam says, turning away from Harry’s retreat.

Zayn shrugs, “Not your fault. I probably should apologise too. I didn’t want you to get in trouble, and I knew he was here.”

Liam shakes his head, “You said Niall sent you here?”

“I wouldn’t say sent. He mentioned you were here, looking for me, and I wandered over.” Zayn tells him. He leans his broom against the table and puts his bag on the floor. Liam gives them a meaningful look, taking in Zayn’s clothing.

“You came from practice.” He says, smiling. Zayn realises that perhaps he’s not come off as casual as he’s meant to.

“Well, yeah. I mean, the Library’s on the way back.” He ducks his head.

“Oh,” says Liam, and he sounds a little disappointed. “Well, you didn’t have to come straight here, if you need to get changed or something. We can talk later?”

“No, no.” Zayn says, and he looks up, and Liam’s face is blank. “I mean,” he amends, “that now is perfectly fine, and perhaps I came straight here because I wanted to.”

The slow smile that works its way over Liam’s face is huge, bright. “Yeah?” He asks.

“Yeah,” he agrees, smiling back. “What did you want to see me for?”

Liam’s grin falls slightly, hesitantly. He offers, “I’d like to show you my favourite flying spot, if you’re keen?”

Zayn lets out an inaudible breath. “Yes.” He agrees, “I’d like that a lot.”

-

The next few days go by in a blur, blending together in a giddy rush of lessons and meals and Quidditch practices, and looking back, all that Zayn sees clearly are the moments he steals with Liam. Louis is catching on, he must know that Quidditch practice doesn't run over that often, that Zayn isn’t getting held back after as many classes as he says he does.

It’s eating away at Zayn, but he doesn't know what to tell Lou. Whenever he looks over at the Gryffindor table during meals he scowls, whenever Zayn mentions one of the lads he changes the subject and moves on.

It’s even worse that Zayn knows what it’s about- and that it’s mostly Louis’ fault. Sure, Harry’d been shooting him signals, and it’s shitty that he didn’t let Louis down easily, but it wasn’t his fault if Louis wasn’t interested. In Harry’s defence, he seems totally perplexed by the effect his and Nick’s relationship has on Louis.

Liam and Zayn are standing together in the Room of Requirement, which has formed as a cloak room, hilariously, stealing kisses between classes. It’s a rush, and Zayn would be lying if he said he didn’t enjoy it, but the sneaking around is getting too much. Everywhere he turns, he seems to see Harry or Louis. Liam had told him that Niall knew about them, and wasn’t going to tell, but it didn’t make Zayn feel any better about the situation, it was just one more lie on his head.

They’ve been in the closet for a good half hour when Liam pulls away, pressing a small peck to Zayn’s lips, breathing heavily.

“We really should go back to the dorms.”

For a moment, Zayn stares at him, in shock. When did Liam get so forward?

“Fuck,” Liam says, catching his expression, “Oh _Merlin’s Beard_ , I didn’t mean for it to sound like that. I mean, they’ll be wondering where we are. Not that I- you know! –Not that I don’t want- this isn’t coming out well, is it?”

Zayn laughs, the shock fading away into amusement. “Of course. You’re so cute when you’re flustered,” he tells him, looking for his embarrassed giggle, which comes a second later.

They push each other out of the Room, stumbling and laughing all the way to the staircase where they say their goodbyes.

 

< >

 

Practice on Sunday evening goes both spectacularly great and horrifyingly bad.

Niall and Nick sit on the grass on the field and yell helpful comments at them as they practice- “My Nan can hit better than that, Harry!” – “ _Niall_ flies better than that!” (“Hey!” Protests Niall)

It’s different though. Liam’s been shooting him these guilty glances when he thinks Harry isn’t watching. It’s distracting, and Harry fumbles a hit at a bludger, and it clocks him in the head, sending him skidding backwards, almost falling off his broom. Nick shouts from below and Harry manages to hold on, Perrie shooting over to make sure he’s ok. Harry can’t help wanting it to be Liam.

Eventually, they finish their match and land, patting each other on the back and thanking each other for the game. When Liam goes over to grab a drink of water from his bag, Harry plonks himself down to Niall’s side and says, “Liam’s acting a little weird, don’t you think?”

Niall blinks at him slowly, and eventually says, “I haven’t noticed?” he plays with his shoe laces.

“He’s giving me these looks. It’s odd. You don’t think its Quidditch, do you?”

Niall shrugs, looking over to where Liam is standing, gesturing them all over for a team huddle. “Could be. You know how enthusiastic he can get.”

Harry nods, distracted. Liam gets pretty motivated, especially toward the end of the season. “That’s it, then. Hopefully he’s not going to axe me for _Nick_ ,” he grins at Nick, who reaches over and hits his knee. Harry stands and makes his way over to the group around Liam, who gives them a pep talk, instructing them on what to work on.

-

It’s in the evening, after dinner that it happens. Harry’s walking back down the library to finish his Herbology assignment, due the following morning, when he spots Louis coming the other way down the hallway, chatting to a Slytherin girl.

Harry freezes, contemplating ducking into a side room to avoid Louis seeing him. That would just draw more attention to himself, though, and he’d never hear the end of it, so he just ducks his head and continues on, avoiding Louis’ eye like that will stop Louis from seeing him. For a Gryffindor, he doesn't feel very brave.

Louis doesn't seem to notice him, and he continues chatting to the girl, dark hair and dark eyes, and Harry has a brief moment where he wishes that Louis _had_ spotted him, shouted some lame insult, and they’d had a duel in the hallway. He wonders how much the girl’d like Louis, then. Probably not much. Probably she’d have run off at the first hint of trouble.

Harry smirks to himself a little, continues down the hall and into the Library, pulling down a few books from the shelf to work on, writing down notes in his own book.

It’s not until he’s halfway through the properties of Rue when he realises his jealous thoughts from the hallway and a lot of things suddenly make sense.

“Fuck,” he says, entirely too loud for the Library.

As if appearing from nowhere, the Librarian appears to scold him. He holds up his hands in surrender and assures her it won’t happen again.

-

He makes his way up to the common room an hour later, assignment finished. It’d took much less time than he thought it would, and he knows that it’s because it was the only thing distracting him from his realisation, but he’s not really up for admitting it.

Liam’s already sitting in bed, reading through a Quidditch magazine when Harry enters the dorm, kicks his shoes off and wanders over to him.

“Hey Hazza,” Liam says, smiling faintly. He’s distracted by something in his book.

“Li,” Harry says, and he knows he’s sulking but he can’t seem to snap himself out of it. Liam looks up at his tone of voice and frowns, concerned.

“What’s wrong?” he asks. “Did you finish your assignment? I told you that you should have finished it before.”

Harry shakes his head. He lets himself down heavily on the end of Liam’s bed, scooting up so he’s curled over Liam’s knees. “Nah,” he says, “It’s not that. I’ve finished that now.” Liam raises a disbelieving eyebrow. “I did.” Harry insists.

“What, then? Is everything ok?”

“No,” he says, dropping his face onto Liam’s knees, which are pushed up to rest his book on. “Why didn’t you tell me?” he asks.

Liam stills underneath him. “Tell you what, Harry?” he asks slowly.

“You know. About Louis.”

An exhale, “What about Louis?”

“About me and Louis!” Liam looks at him like he’s crazy. “Why didn’t you tell me I want to get in his trousers!”

Liam looks affronted, “What? Harry-“

“Everything is shit,” Harry says, burying his face in Liam’s knees again. “You’re so terrible, why didn’t you tell me I fancy a flipping Slytherin jerk who hates me.” Liam rubs the back of Harry’s neck, having dropped the magazine on the bed next to him.

“Probably for that reason?” he asks. Harry looks up. “Well, no, I mean, I didn’t really know how you felt about him, mostly?”

Harry sighs. “I wish I hadn’t noticed it,” Harry says, “He hates me. He’s such a wanker. He puts Eye of Newt in everything.”

“I know,” Liam says. He scoots to the side and lets Harry slide under the covers next to him for a cuddle. They fall asleep like that, eventually, when Harry’s finished telling Liam how much his revelation sucks.

 

< >

 

Liam meets Zayn in the Room of Requirement again, having told Harry he was going down to the Library to study. He feels guilty leaving Harry, but he’d been hauled up in the common room with Niall, moping to him and convincing him into a game of Wizard’s Chess.

Liam walks past where the door should be three times, thinking ‘I need somewhere to meet Zayn’ when the door appears with a slight ‘pop.’

He opens the door, finding it to be set up like a small classroom, much like the Defence Against The Dark Arts room. Zayn is sitting on the edge teacher’s desk, facing the door, legs crossed at the ankles. He grins when he sees Liam, and leans back on his arms. “Hey you,” he says, quietly, but it’s loud in the small classroom.

Liam smiles back, striding between the lines of tables to Zayn, putting his arm on either side of his legs, trapping him in. “Haven’t seen you in a while,” he says, leaning in and stealing a soft kiss.

“You saw me at breakfast,” Zayn laughs.

“Not properly. I didn’t even get to say hello,” he insists.

“Well, you’re welcome to do so now, then.” Zayn smiles, leaning forward. He cups Liam’s face in his hands and kisses him slow and dirty.

They pull apart, cheeks pink and grinning. “This is the best Room ever,” Zayn tells him. Liam laughs.

“It is. I don’t think we’d ever be able to see each other if we’d not found it.”

“Yeah. Louis was acting weird last night again. I think he’d seen Harry on the way back from the Library.”

Liam nods, “Yeah, Harry mentioned seeing him. He said he kept his head down though, thank god.” He pauses, “What even is Louis’ issue with him anyway.”

Zayn looks at his hands, now on Liam’s shoulders. He bites his lip. “I don’t know if I should tell you. It’s stupid, really. I mean, I get where he’s coming from but it’s just-“ he trails off. “You know how it is, friends and their dumb secrets.”

Liam nods. “Yeah, no, you don’t have to tell me. I’m sorry for asking. It was shitty, I don’t want to put that kind of pressure on you.”

Zayn smiles at him sweetly, looks like he’s considering something. “Louis. He’s a bit. Well. He can get a bit grumpy if he doesn't get his way. And, I think, and you know I don’t mean any hurt by it, but I think Harry could have been a lot nicer to let him down.”

“What?” Liam asks.

“I’m sorry,” Zayn says, “But you’ve got to admit that he was a bit of a shit about it. I mean, I know Louis is being a lot _more_ of a shit about it now. So.”

Let him down easy? What? Oh- “Louis has a thing for Harry!? That is the problem?” Oh my god. “Oh my god.”

Zayn shrugs. “Yeah. Don’t say anything though, I don’t want it to get any worse, you know?” Liam nods. They begin talking about the next Quidditch match, Hufflepuff against Ravenclaw, and wonder who’ll win.

-

Liam corners Nick in the common room later on in the day.

“There is nothing at all going on between you and Harry, is there?” He asks.

Nick raises an eyebrow and shakes his head. “No?”

“Alright, then. Thanks.” He heads back up to the dormitories and leaves Nick standing there, confusion etched all over his face.

-

In the morning, Liam has Charms with Zayn, who sits next to him, pressed close the entire lesson. Professor Cole walks past and smiles at them, nodding.

They hold hands under the table all lesson, Liam using his wand in the wrong hand. It’s great.

They leave the lesson, with the throng of students spilling into the hallway, and Zayn pulls him over to the wall, out of the way and says, “I’ll see you after dinner in the Room, yeah?”

Liam nods, dropping a kiss to his lips, smiling at the way it makes Zayn gaze at him. Behind him, there’s a bit of a crash, and Liam ignores it, thumbing a press over Zayn’s lower lip and saying, “Yeah, I’ll see you soon.”

He turns to leave, and Harry is knelt over amongst the moving group, picking up his books from the floor. He looks up at Liam and a frown darkens his face before he groups all of his things and turns, walking into the crowd. Liam turns, shooting Zayn an anxious gaze. They’ve been caught. Zayn squeezes his hand tightly, worried, and says, “Go after him. I’m sorry! Send me an owl, then? I’ll be around. I’m sorry!” Before he heads off in the opposite direction for his next class.

Liam takes off after Harry, but he can’t find him. By the time the next class starts, he’s late, and the Professor doesn't bother docking any house points, one glance at his distraught face and she tells him to sit down and catch up.

 

 

< >

 

It’s been a whole day since Harry has spoken to Liam. Niall had come back to the Hufflepuff common rooms yesterday after classes had ended; found Liam curled up in his bed and had crawled up around him.

Niall finds himself in a difficult situation, and he can’t choose between his friends. Liam seems to need him more though, obviously feeling insanely guilty for keeping his relationship with Zayn from Harry. Liam sleeps in Niall’s bed that night, and Harry makes no effort to talk to either of them.

The Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff Quidditch match comes around and Niall and Liam sit in the Hufflepuff stands to cheer. Harry doesn't join them, he comes to the match- Liam and Niall see him in passing, walking along to the Gryffindor stands with Nick, but he doesn't acknowledge them.

The game kicks off how it usually starts, but Niall doesn't pay that much attention, instead borrowing Olly’s Omnioculars to scan the crowds for Harry in the Gryffindor stands. Liam takes the Omnioculars after him but turns them to the Slytherin crowds before giving them back to Olly, who gives them both a confused look and goes back to watching the game through them.

Ravenclaw wins, and Niall doesn’t even feel disappointed, because he wasn’t really even hopeful in the first place.

-

Instead of going to the Hufflepuff after party, Niall and Liam go and sit in the Room of Requirement, which has appeared as the Hufflepuff common room, sans the party.

“I feel like shit,” Liam says, curling up in an armchair by the fire.

“Yeah,” Niall agrees. He doesn't know what to do.  They sit that for a while, but there’s a knock at the door and they both look toward the door. Because the room looks so familiar, it takes them both a moment to realise that they’re not in the Hufflepuff common room but the Room of Requirement, and they share a confused glance.

They stare at each other in confused silence, when there is another knock, louder this time, and Liam turns away from Niall to say to the door, “Come in?”

The door opens. It’s Harry. Of course it’s Harry. Liam and Niall watch him as he comes in, peering around the room to see what shape it’s taken this time.

“Nice decor,” he says, awkwardly. Neither Niall or Liam say a word. Harry rubs the back of his neck, looking sheepish. “I’m sorry.” He says, to Liam.

Liam fiddles with his shirt and looks at his hands. Harry continues, “I shouldn’t have been such a shit. I’m glad that you’re happy. I acted like a prat.” Liam doesn’t look up.

Harry looks at Niall, who shrugs at him, mouths, ‘Go on, you big jerk.’ Harry frowns at him, but he mostly just looks worried.

“You’re my best mate-“

“-Hey!” Niall interjects.

“-One of my two best mates.” Harry amends, and this makes Liam look up, the hint of a smile on his lips. “I’ve been a wanker- and I’m sorry. Is there any way I can make it up to you?”

“I guess.” Liam says, fighting the tiny smile that is working its way onto his face. “But you’re a tosser and you owe me forever.”

Harry crosses the room and sits on the arm of Liam’s chair, leaning into him for a hug. Niall scoots over on the couch next to them, leaning over and joining in the hug. “Hufflepuffs are best at hugs,” he assures them, and they laugh.

Harry scoots over onto the couch with Niall, shoving him over to the side. “I really am sorry.” He tells Liam earnestly.

“It’s okay, Harry. I get that you were upset.”

“No, it wasn’t okay.” Harry says, leaning over himself and talking into his collar. “I think I was just jealous because you seemed so happy and I’m lonely.”  Niall rubs Harry’s back, leaning into his side.

“What about Nick?” Niall asks.

“Nick and I are just friends.” Harry says, raising an eyebrow at Niall. He goes on, “I mean, I thought I liked someone but now I don’t know.”

Liam leans over and rubs his back. “It’ll be ok.”

 

< >

 

Louis is sitting in the library in the evening, reading up for a transfiguration assignment while Zayn is out at Quidditch practice when someone slides down into the seat next to him. Louis looks over, startled.

“Louis.” Liam says.

“I’m sorry,” Louis says, sarcastically enthusiastic, “can I help you?”  

“I think you can.” He’s got this look on his face and Louis can tell this conversation isn’t going to stop soon, so he closes his book and looks over at Liam, eyebrows raised.

“Go on.”

“You can quit it with your sarcasm. I’ve got something to tell you. You probably want to pay attention.”

“Ooh, I bet it’s the Quidditch plays.” Louis claps his hands together over his books. “So useful!”

“Nick and Harry aren’t dating.” Liam cuts in dryly. “Not exactly the Quidditch plays, but I think you might get more use out of these than those.” Louis gapes at him.

“Excuse me?” Louis asks, sarcasm lost.

“Harry and Nick aren’t dating.” Liam says, slowly.

“And you’re telling me this because...?” Louis prompts. Internally, his mind is racing. Surely they were dating, they’d gone on a date, they were always hanging around together.

“I don’t know. It seemed like it was a good idea. Do whatever you want with that information.” He stands to leave. Louis grabs at the sleeve of his robe. Liam pauses and looks down. Why is Liam telling him this?

“Is-“ Louis starts, but stops. Liam raises an eyebrow and continues trying to leave, but Louis clutches his sleeve harder, “Are you telling me this because he’s interested in me?”

“Would _you_ fancy you after the way you acted?” Liam asks, and Louis lets go of his sleeve.

“ _Fuck you_ ,” Louis says. “If you came here just to be an arse you can leave now, you’ve succeeded.”

Liam shrugs. “Just telling you what the deal is.” He says, “Maybe you can fix it.” He turns and he walks out of the library. Louis stares after him, mind reeling.

-

Louis goes back to the common room later on in the evening to talk to Zayn, who is sitting in one of the arm chairs in their dorm room, writing a letter for the impatient owl sitting on the desk next to him.

“Hey Lou,” he says, looking up briefly.

“Hey,” Louis says, “So Liam cornered me in the Library a few hours ago.”

“What?” Zayn asks, looking up. He puts his pen down. “ _Liam,_ Liam?”

“Yes. The very same. He tells me that Harry and Nick aren’t dating.” Zayn stares at him. “Seemed to think that there was a reason I would want to know this.”

Zayn stares at him. “Uhm.” He leans over and puts the pen and parchment on the desk. “So perhaps I have something to tell you?” Behind him, the owl nips at his ear. Zayn shoos it away with a swipe of his hand, and it flaps over to the desk to bite at the half-written letter.

Louis sits down on the end of the bed and waits for Zayn to go on.

 

< >

 

Their last game of the season is tomorrow, and Liam’s been scheduling more and more Quidditch practices leading up to it.

The evening before the game, they meet up for one last Quidditch practice in the setting sun. Harry’s mucking around, flying through the hoops with Tom, when Liam calls out his name. Of course Harry ignores him, as he’s just telling him off.

“Harry!” Liam shouts again and Harry turns around to shout back at him. Liam’s standing on the grass, broomstick in hand. Next to him, there’s someone wearing a Slytherin scarf. Harry frowns and turns his broom around, flying down toward him.

He’s about halfway down when he realises that it isn’t Zayn standing next to Liam, but Louis. He almost pulls his broom off to fly right back to the hoops, but he doesn't think that’s going to make Louis leave.

He lands next to the two of them, and Liam says. “Louis wants to tell you something.” Liam says helpfully. Harry raises an eyebrow.

“What do you want?” Harry asks. “Haven’t you had enough tries at insulting me?”

Louis frowns, “I’m not here to fight,” he says.

Liam interrupts. “I’m just going to...” he points up to where the team is hovering around the hoops. Harry shrugs, and Liam mounts his broom, shooting off into the sky. The two of them watch him leave, left alone on the ground.

“I just wanted to tell you that I’m sorry,” Louis says, when Harry turns back to look at him. “I’ve been a real jerk to you and the guys.” He rubs his arm and looks up at Harry, and shit. He is a good actor. Harry would almost believe his act if it wasn’t the last practice before their game against Slytherin.

“Oh, it can speak! I thought you could only talk to me when you were being an arse.” Harry says. “If you’re _quite_ finished with your little interruptions here, I’ve got to go practice for tomorrow’s game. Against Slytherin, if you do remember.”

“Right,” says Louis “Okay. Well. I’m sorry. I hope you do well in the game. Do you think I could talk to you after, or something?”

“Look, I don’t know what you’re trying to pull. But you’re going to get out of here before I Bat Bogey Hex you into next week.”

“Sorry.” Louis says, stepping backwards, “I’ll talk to you after the game.” He doesn't even attempt to pull out his wand or anything, just stands there.

Harry frowns at him, steps back onto his broom and turns away to join the group back in the air. He doesn't look back down Louis until much later, and at that point he’s long gone.

-

The game starts midday the next day, and Harry is a ball of nervous energy all morning.

“I can’t eat,” he tells Liam, leaning over his plate, pushing his bacon around. Niall stares at him, raised eyebrows like he can’t believe Harry exists.

“Don’t be stupid. Eat your food.” Liam tells him. He’s gone into that slightly panicked mode he gets when the end of the Quidditch season has come around and he’s worried he hasn’t trained them well enough or something.

“Calm down Li, we’re going to do well.” Harry tells him. He feels a bit hypocritical, telling Liam to calm down, but he doesn't know what else to say. “You’ll give us one of your famous pep talks like last time, and we’ll knock em out of the sky!”

“Well, maybe not out of the sky,” Liam says, “Someone could get hurt.”

Harry rolls his eyes and goes back to pushing his bacon around his plate, wishing that he could absorb it and he wouldn’t have to physically eat it. Eventually, Niall picks it off his plate and shoves it in his own mouth.

“I was going to eat that!” Harry exclaims, reaching across to Niall’s own plate, picking up heap of scrambled egg with his hands and swallowing it, barely chewed. Niall gives him a satisfied little smirk.

“I’m helping,” he tells Harry, and Harry realises he’s eaten the egg and he feels queasy.

“Oh fuck. If I vomit on the field it’s going to be your fault, Niall.”

Niall shrugs and goes back to eating. “Vomit, vomit, vomit. _Cat_ vomit. Cat vomit in the warm sun.” Harry says, but Niall just raises an eyebrow at him, continuing on with his scrambled eggs. Harry doesn't know how he does it. Harry turns to Liam to say as much, and notices he looks a little peaky.

Harry laughs, big and loud, and claps a hand over his mouth. “Sorry, Liam!” he says eventually. Liam raises his eyebrows, frowns and then shrugs, and goes back to his meal.

Eventually, they head out to the field, where a crowd has already begun to gather. Slytherin versus Gryffindor always creates a lot of interest as the Houses are both very competitive against one another.

Harry, Liam and Niall enter the pitch and head down to the changing rooms, where Harry and Liam had left their brooms before. They’re already wearing their Quidditch uniforms, save for the protective gear.

The rest of the team starts piling in after a while, and Harry’s heart speeds up, ticking nervously like it’s trying to count down to the game faster, for the anxiety to be over. Niall leaves the room, telling them he’s got something to take care of before the game. Harry doesn't pay too much attention, he’s too worried.

Liam groups them together like usual, ten minutes before they’re due to enter the field. They’re all dressed correctly, safety gear on, goggles pushed back into their hair, easy access.

“Slytherin,” begins Liam, and Harry wonders once again how he feels, facing off against his boyfriend. - Boyfriend? Guy he snogs? -  “Have a good, strong team.” He pauses, looking around inside the circle. “They’ve been practicing a lot. And they’re sneaky little bastards.”

Some of the team members let out little chuckles at this, and Liam lets them die down before he continues. He’s a good speech giver, and the pause goes on for the perfect amount of time before he continues, voice strong and defiant. “But this is it.” He says, gazing at each of their faces in turn. “The big one. The one we’ve all been waiting for.”

The team nods a collective _yes_. “We are Gryffindors. And what do Gryffindors when they want something? We fight for it!” Liam says, and he gets a loud _Yeah!_ in response.

“So. Gryffindors.” He says, game face in full force. “What are we going to do!?”

“We’re going to fight for it!” The rest of them shout, grinning at one another, clapping each other on the backs.

“And are we going to win?” Liam asks them.

The group lets out an assortment of random expletives paired with “Yes!”

“Are you ready to face the snakes?” He asks.

“Yeah!” the group yells. “C’mon!” Harry shouts above the rest of them, and they all put their hands into the circle.

“GRYFFINDOR!” They shout, throwing their hands up.

Outside, the commentator announces the match is beginning, and their all hastily grab their brooms and form the lines they enter the pitch with. Harry and Liam share a look as they get ready, before Liam’s fronting the line, walking out onto the field.

Outside, it seems everyone’s come to see the match today. Usually, about three quarters of the school comes to see, but the last two games or so seem to have more turn out, as they tend to be the most fast passed and desperate.

Harry mounts his broom with the rest, and shoots off into the sky to hover over where the Quaffle is released. He clutches his bat in one hand, broomstick in the other, and waits next to John for the captains to shake hands and the whistle to go off. Around him, the Slytherins share grins and Harry knows they’ve just been through a pep session like he has, that they’re just as excited to win as he is. But they won’t today, not if he has anything to do with it.

Harry catches sight of Zayn in the circle, a few over from him to the right. Zayn’s smiling down at Liam on the floor as he shakes hands with Zayn’s captain. Harry smiles at him. Zayn’s a great guy, and Liam’s kind of amazing, and so he deserves someone great. _Better_ than great. Harry makes a mental note to question Zayn’s intentions, later on.

The whistle is blown, interrupting Harry’s thoughts, and the balls are released. He watches as Zayn shoots high into the sky, searching intently for the snitch. Harry turns away and goes after the bludgers, hitting one away from Tom as he soars into the air after Zayn.

Liam scores the first goal, and the commentator announces “Payne’s shot a goal! Ten points to Gryffindor!” and the crowd cheers. Harry does a little dance on his broom, swinging his bat around his head in the way he knows Liam hates.

There is a strange noise coming from the commentator’s mic now, some scuffling, and a half cut off “What are you doing-“ before Harry hears someone else speak.

“Good evening, lads and ladies,” says the voice, and Harry’s heart drops into his stomach. There is no denying it, that’s Louis’ voice, and this must have been what he was planning when he was talking to Harry yesterday, pretending to apologise. Harry sighs and spins around on his broom to get an image with the voice. Louis continues talking, “I’m Louis Tomlinson, interrupting this fantastic game of Quidditch to make an announcement.”

On the commentators stand, he can make out from this distance, are two boys standing together, one dressed in Slytherin robes, the other in Gryffindor ones. They seem to have barricaded off the stand, because there is no one else up there, and surely someone would have stopped them from pulling off this stupid stunt. Harry wonders who the Gryffindor is- surely he wouldn’t be willingly participating with his stunt against Gryffindor. “First off, I want to say something very important, that those of you who know me, will not have heard me say much before.” There is a collective noise from the Slytherin stands, but Harry can’t make out what they’re saying.

Harry frowns, wondering where this is going. Around him, the rest of the players are still playing, and Harry goes back to chasing down a bludger that’s been aimed at Liam’s head, still listening to the announcement, curious as to what it is, even though he knows it’s going to be terrible. 

“So here it is.” Louis says in his magnified voice, “I’m sorry. I’m very, _very_ sorry for the way that I treated a mate of mine. Well. He might not consider me his mate, as I’ve been a bit-“ there is some minor scuffling and Harry hears someone else scoffing slightly before Louis continues- “Alright, alright.” He tells the other person, “I’ve been a _lot_ of a pratt. I thought that he was dating someone else, and I kind of blew my rocker.

But the thing is, I really like him. And I’m sorry, Harry, really sorry.”

As Harry hits the bludger off into Zayn’s direction, he makes eyes at Liam, willing him to get ‘what the fuck is happening over in the commentator’s booth?’ from it, and Liam just shrugs, looking confused as he feels. “Harry,” Louis continues, “This is a grand gesture.”

The other voice, the one that scoffed before, says in an Irish accent, “Gee, you think?” and Harry knows that voice, too.

Harry flies closer to the commentator stand to have a look at what is going on, not really believing this is real, and wondering where the prank part comes in and how Niall got involved. He approaches cautiously, hitting a bludger away from the pitch as he goes.

Getting closer, he can see the two figures on the stand more clearly, and it takes him a moment to realise that the person he thought was a Gryffindor, and then perhaps Niall, is actually Louis, dressed in full school uniform, but with the red embellishments instead of his usual Slytherin green. He’s flushed in the face, and Harry can see it even from the distance he’s at. Harry glances up into the air at Zayn, to see his thoughts on his friend’s lack of House support, but Zayn catches his eye, grins, and nods down to the commentator’s stand, and Harry belatedly realises that Niall is the one in the Slytherin robes. Of course.

“What are you doing!?” Harry yells as he gets closer. “How are we going to keep score if you keep yelling!?”

Louis points a thumb over at the _actual_ commentator, who has a score board in front of him and is flipping numbers up and down as they score goals. He gives Harry the thumbs up when he sees Harry looking at him.

“You might want to announce those.” Harry says. “Where is the prank?” He asks Niall.

Niall shouts, “No prank, mate. This guy likes you a lot.”

“I really like Harry a lot,” Louis agrees, grinning, voice magnified for the entire school to hear.

Harry stares at him, mouth opened in a round ‘o’ of understanding, of shock. Perhaps this is what Louis was trying to say last night. Harry feels a bit like a dick for shooing him away.

Harry swallows, and flies even closer to the stand now he knows that there is no trick here. He shouts, “What the fuck, Lou.” And Louis grins.

“What do you reckon!?” Louis calls to the stands, “Should Harry forgive me?” Harry had forgotten about the stands momentarily, but they make themselves known at this with a loud cheer. Harry frowns at him. As they shout, the door behind Louis and Niall bursts open with a bang and a puff of smoke, and several teachers push through, expressions dark.

“This is all very well and romantic,” Headmaster Cowell tells them, and he magnifies his voice too, it seems mostly to embarrass Louis. But Louis has already done that enough to himself to care much, because he just grins as the teachers haul both he and Niall off the stand and down the stairs below, “But this is actually a game of Quidditch and not a dating show.”

The headmaster gives the stand back to the real commentator, who announces the scores. Gryffindor are a whopping thirteen goals ahead. A loud cheer erupts from the Gryffindor stands, while the Slytherin stands groan. Harry shrugs himself out of thinking about Louis and gets back into the game, playing harder, hitting the bludgers away from his teammates and into the opposition. Gryffindor score another goal, and Harry allows himself a little cheer before he’s off again. He’s shot one at Zayn, who is looking in the other direction, and just when it’s about to hit its target, Zayn shoots off.

It confuses Harry for a moment, because there is no way that Zayn could have seen the bludger coming at his back unless he had eyes in the back of his head, but then he realises that Zayn’s after the Snitch, and he shouts for Tom. He barely registers the commentator announce another goal to Gryffindor, scored by Liam.

“HE’S SEEN IT!” Harry bellows. But it’s too late. Zayn’s done a loop-de-loop and caught the Snitch, just like that, fast as ever, and he holds it to the crowd, grinning at their cheers.

Harry stares at him, grin slipping off his face as he realises that it’s over. The game is over. They’ve lost. He looks down over to where Liam is sitting on his broom, about to give him a resigned shrug, when Liam grins at him, face ecstatic.

Harry realises what it’s for a second later when the commentator says, “ _Merlin’s Beard!_ We have a tie!”

They’ve tied! A grin slides onto Harry’s face without his permission, and he flies over to Liam, who is beaming. “Best possible outcome!” Liam yells at him. Harry nods. Zayn flies over and they all high five each other, before returning to the ground and the screaming of the spectators.

They touch down and head into the changing rooms to take off their safety gear, grinning at each other, patting each other on the back from the euphoria that comes with the finish of a well played game.

Harry’s got one leg bent on the bench, just stripping off his shin pads when there’s a coughing from the doorway, and Niall is there, dressed in Slytherin robes, holding open the door for Louis, who stands there, looking sheepish but also kind of defiant.

Harry turns completely around to face them, stepping his leg off the bench and dropping his hands to his sides, shin pad forgotten. Zayn and Niall stay in the doorway, watching.

Louis walks over to Harry, and the room is watching, making no attempt to even hide it. Louis stops two feet in front of him, standing hands by sides in a mirror image to Harry.

It’s Harry who acts first, bringing his hand up quick to slap Louis around the face. There’s a loud noise, and Louis clutches his cheek, glaring at Harry, but not looking like he didn’t expect it. Harry doesn't expect it, however, when Louis brings up his hand and slaps Harry right back in retaliation.

“What was that out there!?” Harry shouts, clutching his own cheek, which he can feel heating up from the hit. “Thought you’d make a right big arse of yourself, did you?”

“I’m _always_ an arse!” Louis tells him, “But you’re an arse too, Styles!” He gets right up in Harry’s face, and he’s a lot shorter than Harry is, but Harry still finds himself backing up a step. He stops when he realises what he’s doing, standing his ground.

Of course, this means that Louis is pressed into him, taking a step forward while Harry doesn't take a step back. He’s so fucking annoying, but also kind of weirdly amazing at the same time, and Harry brings his hand around again, but finds himself grabbing the side of Louis face, instead of slapping it, cupping his cheek, pulling him closer and leaning down in to kiss him. The rest of the team lets out a cheer.

“Fucking finally,” Niall says. “Only a slap each: hand over those four galleons, Zayn.”

_Fin_


End file.
